KH: The Neo Organization: Part 1: Code Kingdom
by rowan5255
Summary: Sora is working hard keeping the worlds safe from the heartless. Now Sora, along with Riku and Kairi, head together to a new world. Here things seem normal, but when they find the source of the attacks, a old factory, new powers are made. KH X Code Lyoko
1. Chapter 1

maybe this time around will turn out much better. The idea of sora working with the HBRC is from FlikFreak . they make kh cross overs that work out nicely so i asked if i could build off of his style. He has two stories that are kh cross overs that i know about, one is Duel Disks and Keyblades and the other is Amity Invasion. check them out, they are really good guys! well, lets see if third times the charm!

* * *

Code Kingdom

Chapter One

Back to the Islands

"Sora! There you are! We have another world for you to go to right away." Cid told Sora as soon as he walked into the room, just back from saving a world that was almost like Tarzan's world, but with a singing and dancing bear who was talking about the "bear necessities". His shoulders slumped down, as he was worn out. "Is it urgent Cid? And I mean really bad?" He asked, to get Cid to turn around from his computer, growing more impatient by the minute. "Yes, right now. And Leon is going with you, do you have a problem with that?" "No Cid." "Good, now Leon is waiting at the crystal fissure. Get going!"

No sooner than Cid gave the order, Sora was running out the door, almost knocking Merlin over as he ran by.

"Goodness boy! Throw me into the sea next time will ya!" The aged man yelled, a grin on his face.

"Do you have everything ready for the surprise?" Cid asked, to get a nod from Merlin "Good, I'll stay here and keep an eye on T.H.B.H.L.T.T.. Bring me back somethin will ya?" "Of course, but call that infernal contraption a Heartless tracker will ya, all those letters get me confused." And with that, Merlin disappeared in a poof of smoke. Cid turned to the computer grinning ear to ear.

Sora got to the Crystal Fissure to see Tiffa and Leon taking care of a few Heartless, Finishing up just as he summoned the keyblade. Sora got to the two, seeing them warmed up.

"So, you finally got back, ready to go to the next world? Tiffa is going with us, is that okay with you?" Leon told Sora, a Gummi Ship Pulling up behind him. "Sure, the more the better when you fight heartless!" Sora told them to get Tiffa smiling.

Riku and Kairi where sitting on the beach where they used to play as kids, thinking about the same person. "I can't wait, can't you Riku? He should be getting here soon so lets go get things ready!" Kairi told him, seeing him halfway to the other side of the island where they had built the raft almost two years ago. She gets up, laughing, and runs after him.

Leon had seen that something was in the ships hold. Thinking the worst, he sent Sora and Tiffa in to see what it was while he landed the ship. Sora and Tiffa found what it was.....two stowaways. Genie and Stitch ambushed Sora in a double hug. "Oh Sora it has been so long! I can't wait to see where you are going today man!"

Stitch ranted a line of gibberish and a few English words, but was busy giving Sora a bone breaking hug.

Leon came down, and with a chuckle told him "Sora, there is an army outside, are you ready?"

"What, are you serous!" He asked

"Yep, I'd say more viscus than the Great Heartless War. Are you ready?"

"Why not? It never stopped me before! Lets go!"

Leon nodded, and hit the open button on the ship's cargo hold as Sora drew the keyblade. The door came down and Sora could see the ocean, so familiar looking, but no Heartless. He ran out to get rammed in the side, and his keyblade went flying across the sand.

"It is about time you got back, me and Kairi worked too hard on this birthday party for you to miss it!


	2. Chapter 2: Cut short

maybe this will work out this time. Thanks a lot Flikfreak! I wouldn't be moving along as well without your insparation and you sharing it with me! I own my idea of going to the place and some of my origanal ideas. Flikfreak owns the idea of Sora working under the HBRC. and the owners own the idea and the trademarks of Kingdom Hearts itself! I will own my OC's which there will be two appearing in this story. let me know what mistakes i make. also, i may have riku, sora, and kairi ooc. if i do, please excuse it and let me know. i'll do my best to corect myself in the future.

* * *

Chapter 2

Cut short

Sora wasn't expecting to be back on the islands, and he definitely wasn't expecting to have a surprise birthday party with everyone from the HBRC. Riku helped Sora up, while Yuffie picked up Sora's keyblade for him(just to have it reappear in Sora's hand). "Thanks Yuffie. Wow, I guess I was so caught up in saving worlds I forgot it was my own birthday." Sora told everyone. "That is why I got Leon to throw a party for you here on the islands, we've missed you." Kairi told him.

"No way, so you have one of those keys too Sora. They are really cool, but I bet I can still beat you if you used a wooden one." Tidus told him, to have Kairi blush. "They caught me and Riku taking care of a few Neo Shadows that showed up last week. Nothing too bad has happened though." Kairi told Sora, to get a shocked face.

"What, don't you think I can handle a few normal heartless with Riku? Thanks Sora!" Kairi told him, to get a familiar laugh from behind.

"Your Majesty!" Everyone cried to see King Micky hush them all. "Shhhh! The Neo Organization may be watching us!" He told them, decked out in that black robe again. "Neo Organization? What is that?" Sora asked, knowing it is serious.

"Xemnas is still alive. He used the power of Kingdom Hearts to stay in this world. I don't know how he did it, but he is back with the Neo Organization. He has gathered the nobodies of several strong hearted people. From what I've learned, there are only three of them right now. But they are searching for new, more powerful people to be in the Organization. But that is not why I am here."

"Your kidding your Majesty! Why are you here then?" Sora asked, knowing something bad was coming.

"There is a world that needs it's key holes sealed. It is very important that you hurry." King Micky told him. "There is a second world there, so there are two keyholes you need to close. If possible, you need to seal up the second world."

"What? Is it that bad?" Kairi asked, to get him to nod.

"I want you to take Riku and Kairi with you Sora, I have to have Donald and Goofy with me."

"What, Kairi can't go King Micky. I don't want her to get in trouble with the heartless or worse." Sora told him, to get Kairi to summon her blade.

"Sora, I can handle it. Do you think I've just sat around after getting my keyblade? No, I've been training. The King even taught me some magic I could use while you where trapped in Kingdom Hearts." "She is right Sora, she can take Tidus out in a fight on sword play alone. She took care of five of the Neo Shadows before I got to her last week. And there where seven." Riku told him.

Sora, still not believing it fully, drew his blade and looked at it. Kairi took the time to charge, raising her weapon. Everyone jumped back as Sora did a Jump Dodge from instinct. She turned around to catch him landing and shot a Pearl of Light spell at him. It moved slow, but got fast as it got closer. It also followed him, as he learned as he Jump Dodged out of the way, and had to slice through it. He landed to get Kairi to charge him again with her key and he disarmed her, sending her key into the air and catching it. Wielding two keys, he came forward to get close as she cast the Aero spell he had forgotten so long ago. He was thrown back by the force of the shield of wind, and Kairi's key reappeared in her hand as she pinned him to the ground.

"Not able to watch myself huh?" She told him, winning her spot in the team.

A few hours later, the three of them where in the Gummiship with Leon piloting. The king told Leon where to go, and he was going to sign them up to be kids in school. They where to be brothers and sister, with the last name Lostheart. From what the King had said, Kairi would be sharing a room with the a girl in the group they had to get into to access the hidden world that they needed to seal and Sora and Riku would share a room. They where to keep the Keyblades hidden unless absolutely necessary, due to the nature of the world. Oh, and they had to go to class.

"I don't want to study, I'd rather go on assignment." Sora complained, to get Riku to poke him in the ribs. "Sora, hate to brake this to you but you are on assignment." "Boys do I need to separate you two?" Kairi asked them from up front, not having seen the outside space before. A few minutes later and they had made their way to the world and safe appeared in a schools court yard.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing on these school grounds!" a man in a red jumpsuit yells, Leaping to tackle Leon.


	3. Chapter 3: Weekend Trouble

To those who are wondering, i will not be introducing Tron into this fiction. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are enought to try and convert to Lyoko so ya. Sorry Tron Fans. There MAY be a summon or two but that would be about it. now on with this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

Weekend Trouble

Leon reacted quickly. He had left the gunblade in the ship at the request of the King, but he knew how to improvise. A rake lay forgotten by his feet, sweeping it up, Leon used it as a makeshift sword and took it to the over-weight man's chest. Sora and Riku looked at Leon, knowing that if this guy worked at the school they would be going to, they had made their first enemy due to Leon posing as their father. Kairi rushed forward, helping the man up.

"Dad! He was just doing his job, your going to get me and my brothers kicked out before we even get our rooms!" She told him, to get the man interested.

"Wait, you guys are the new kids I guess. That is my bad, you must have been on your way to meet Principal Delmas. My name is Jim Morales, I am the P.E. Teacher here. I'll take you too him." Jim told the group, getting Sora to flinch. He was a teacher, their first enemy.

A few hours later, and major improvisation on Leon's part, Mr. Delmas had set Riku and Sora up a room on the boys floor and Kairi with a girl named Aelita. After a few minutes of Jim setting up Kairi and Aelita's room to accommodate two, Kairi and Aelita sat down to talk.

"So, how do you like it here in France?" The pink haired girl asked Kairi, presumably Aelita.

"Oh, it is okay I guess. Me and my brothers have just got to get used to the area. I am not used to traveling, but Riku and Sora are." She told her, to hear a cell phone go off.

"Hello, this is Aelita." She answers. Some frantic speaking on the other end had her eyes open wide. She looks up at Kairi and points at the door and mouths to lock it. Kairi, a little worried, gets up and does as asked. "Okay Jeremie, But I just got a new roommate. What do I do? Huh, her brothers are with you? In the factory, okay we wil....what was that? Oh, um okay. Here she is. Kairi, one of your brothers wants to speak to you."

Kairi nods and gets the phone from her. "Hello? Ya Riku? Okay, so it is nobodies that are coming after us. I may have to use it to get us out of here. We will hurry." Kairi hangs up the phone and looks at Aelita with a serious face. "Trust me okay, they must want you for some reason, or they want me. We got to hurry to where ever Riku and Sora are."

"Right, this way." Aelita tells her, opening the door and running down the hall. Kairi follows her, keeping her eyes out.

Riku and Sora where at the grounds when four kids almost ran them over, with three dusks on their trail. Knowing they had no choice, Sora goes with the kids to protect them from more nobodies and Riku quickly summons his key while the others ran by and let his speed do the rest. In a few moments he had the three dusks taken care of, he let his key disappear and ran to catch up to Sora and the others. He saw a point of blond hair disappearing into the ground and a manhole cover moving over it. Riku runs over and stops it from closing to see one of the kids that almost ran them over.

"Uh Einstein, we have another one." The boy yelled down the hole, getting a ODD! From three different voices and a RIKU HURRY UP from Sora. Riku hurried down the ladder, being sure to cover the hole on his way down. He lands on the bottom to see a girl wearing all black, a blond headed boy wearing a red turtle neck, a brown haired boy in a brown jacket, and the boy he followed down with blond hair that stuck up straight and had a purple dot in the middle. Sora stood behind them, glad that he caught up.

"Guys this is my brother, he is just as good of a fighter as I am. Plus he took care of those Du...umm those monsters that where chasing you." Sora told the group to get the short haired boy in glasses to look at Riku closely.

"Fine, hurry up though. Who knows how long until more monsters show up." He told them, to start running ahead with the group.

They ran a ways and came to another ladder, which they started to climb. As the group got outside, they came up to an old looking factory. Along the way, the boy with the glasses introduced the group as Jeremie being him, Odd the one with the Hair sticking right up, Ulrich the boy with the jacket, and Yumi was the girl in black, Jeremie called another girl which Riku and Sora recognized as Kairi's roommate. And Riku asked to talk to Kairi about something very important after Jeremie told Aelita something about a "X.A.N.A. Attack that didn't show up on the "super scan". He nodded and passed the cell to Riku who asked for Kairi.

"Kairi, look nobodies are attacking the school. We won't be able to hid them for long so, come to the factory with Aelita. We'll try and find the place we need okay?" He told her, to get a apparent 'yes' from the other end. He handed the phone to Jeremie so he could hang it up.

They ran into the factory and came to some loose cables that the group of kids used to swing down in front of an old elevator shaft. Sora and Riku followed suit, while Yumi hit the button to call the elevator. The old thing came up, and opened to have six Neoshadow heartless jump out. Sora and Riku jumped forth, summoning their keyblades to the other's gasps of aw. Sora nods at Riku, and focuses his power, him and Riku throw their keys into the air shouting "ALLS END!" they face each other, end to end, and Sora's starts letting out light energy and Riku's dark energy. The combining forces cause damage to the Neoshadows and disperses them with ease. Sora and Riku catch their blades and smack fists, then let their keys disappear and look to the group.

"WOW HOW DID YOU DO THAT!! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Odd yells, to have Jeremie looking at them in disbelieve.

"Well, lets get where you are needed. Me and Sora will help watch you okay?" Riku tells them to get them moving again. They pile in the elevator and Odd hits the down button. They go down to find a set of heavy metal doors in the way. Odd pushes in a code on a hidden keypad in the elevators control box and they open up to a big lab. Jeremie goes out and looks at Sora and Riku.

"You two come with me." Jeremie tells them to get Sora to shake his head no.

"I'll go with them in case of more heartless." He tells them, to get Ulrich to speak up.

"Let Sora into Lyoko. His sword skills will help, I just know it."

"What! No way, that isn't a good idea. Remember William?" Jeremie tells him to get the three in the elevator to say "Let him come." Knowing he would regret not lessoning to them, he waves Sora on. They shut the elevator and head on down. The doors open up and Sora sees three cylinders. Odd and Yumi step in one each and Ulrich motions for Sora to step in the third one. Doing so, he hears Jeremie over an intercom

"Okay, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi" Jeremie says while closing their scanners " Transfer Sora." Sora's scanner closed. It was dark in there. "Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Sora." Lights came on and a slight wind started in the scanner. "Virtualization." Sora felt a strong wind come up, and then he felt the familiar feeling of being digitized like going to Tron'ss world.


	4. Chapter 4: Close Calls all around

which replica's should i use and how many XANA attacks should i do? I own nothing but my idea of sending Sora to Lyoko.

* * *

Chapter 4

Close Calls for all.

"Virtualization!" Jeremie says pushing the enter key. As the red symbol representing Sora finished, several red exclamation marks in circles appears all over the screen. Riku, thinking that it meant something bad happened to Sora, got closer to the holo-map in attempt to see him.

"Yumi, Odd! Is Sora with you?" Jeremie asked panicky.

Odd's voice came over on the speaker phones loud and clear

"He is here, but he Virtualized on top of the next mountain over."

"Well, here is the overboard and overwing. Go and get him and fast. He has major company.

_On Lyoko_

Sora fell down on top of some kind of mountain, still in his same clothes. He looked around, realizing that this isn't like Space Paranoids at all. Things seemed so realistic, no wonder the King said there where two worlds. He looked around to see several mountains floating on nothing. Below there was cloud cover so he couldn't see below. He looked around and couldn't find Yumi or Odd anywhere. He turned around to see a guy he saw at the school riding a black and white manta ray like creature. He held his hand out to have smoke come forth from his hands and create a huge cleaver. Thinking he meant harm, Sora summoned the keyblade.

"Who are you! And are you here to fight me?" Sora asked him.

The man just laughed with a voice that seemed to be like when Riku was possessed by 'Ansem'.

The man had some weird symbol on his chest and his forehead, the same as the manta ray he was riding. The manta ray's mouth glowed red and shot a laser at Sora. With two years of practice, he deflected the shot and it went off into the void. Then the man swung the cleaver behind him, and swag it forward throwing a wave of energy. Sora quickly muttered a reflect spell, praying that his magic worked here, and the shield made of hexagons appeared around him. The wave hit it, and was absorbed into it. The hexagons turned red, and broke apart sending the shards towards the man. The manta ray dodged the shards, to have two disk like objects hit it from behind. It exploded and the man fell down into the void, screaming. Thinking Tron was here for a second, Sora looked up and saw Yumi and Odd coming on flying vehicles.

"Did William give you any trouble Sora?" Yumi asked him, looking him over.

"Not much, why is there someone else from school here?" He asked them.

"Long story." Jeremie said, his voice flying over the air. "Ulrich, Aelita, and Kairi are coming right now. They are heading to sector five because the tower isn't in Lyoko, but in that Replika you found last week. But that isn't all the trouble. Monsters are trying to destroy the heart of Lyoko again. Sora and Kairi are going with Aelita and Yumi to the Replika and Odd and Ulrich are going to the Heart. Hurry to the edge of the sector, Ulrich is already halfway to the Heart and the girls are waiting on you in the hanger."

"Got it Jeremie. Sora hop on the overwing." Yumi told him to see Sora jumping off the edge of the cliff. Yumi, knowing the dangers of the digital sea below, charged forward to catch him to see him start gliding towards the edge of the sector.

"I have the power to glide, don't worry I am fine. I mean there has to be ground below right?" he asked.

"There is something called the digital sea. And if you fall down there, your going to be there for ever." Jeremie told him. Sora freaked a little and looked at Yumi.

"I don't suppose you have room for one more on that thing?" He asked, a little worried on the distance. Laughing she pulled in front of him and let him on.

A few minutes later, they came to the edge of the sector. They stood there, waiting on the transport orb, when a mega tank rolled up. Sora drew the blade, ready to rush it. Yumi had explained the basics of Lyoko on the way over, and what they would be doing.

"No Sora, it only has one eye and it is in that shell. Plus, it's laser will kill you in one hit." Odd told him, taking aim. The tank opened on it's side, planing to take them all out at once. It charged up, and fired just as the transport orb over took the group.


	5. Chapter 5: Locked up Tight

Chapter 5

Locked Up Tight

The transport orb dropped them off in the celestial dome of sector five. Sora, still trying to get his stomach settled, looked around.

"So there are different areas of Lyoko huh. I don't like how we got here, I'd rather do light cycles again than do that." Sora complained

The room's walls stopped spinning and a doorway opened up for them to pass through. Sora followed Yumi and Odd to some weird elevator.

"See ya! Better go save Ulrich!" Odd called to the others, running off while Sora and Yumi got on the elevator.

It rose up into the upper part of Sector five and Sora saw a wondrous ship like sub floating in a 'hanger'. They get there and are greeted by a elf with pink hair, who Sora presumes is Aelita, and Kairi. Sora didn't recognize Kairi right away, because she had a new outfit in Lyoko like the others. Her outfit was similar to Tifa's, except it was pink instead of black and yellow strips down the side.

"Wow Kairi, I like your outfit here." Sora told her, to get he to smile.

"Okay love birds, move on the energize pads." Yumi told them, to get protests and Sora turning red. They stood on the pads Yumi pointed out to them, and stood on her own. The next second they where inside of the ship, or the skid as Aelita called it. After a few dock releases, and a short flight where Sora and Kairi could see the outside of Sector five, and Odd heading to the south pole of it, and then they dove into the sea. Once they got out of Lyoko, Yumi filled them in on the navskid's controls. The blue, upside down city was amazing. Sora couldn't believe that all this was possible. After a few minutes of flight, the place turned red.

"Looks like our old pal X.A.N.A. found us. I am releasing the navskids." Aelita told Jeremie.

After Sora's navskid came off, he zoomed forward following his radar. Soon enough he saw a few shark looking things. He fired the torpidoes, as one rammed him from the side. He went spinning out of control, coming to a rest when an squid like creature grabbed him. Kairi, seeing Sora in trouble, flew forward and instead of shooting the squid, she rammed it off of Sora. Aelita fired torpidoes from the skid and took out the squid as Yumi finished off the other shark. As they did this, the sea turned back blue.

"Okay, that is all of them. Recovery."

A few minutes later they came up to what the group called a Replika. After Aelita and Jeremie unlocked it, they headed it to find a ice field.

"So, it is a copy of the Ice sector. I located the tower, head to the east end." Jeremie told them. Aelita steered it that way, to have a mega tank laser fire at the skid. Aelita was a great pilot and was able to maneuver them out of the way in time.

"Send me and Sora out there Aelita. You know more about deactivating the towers. We'll take care of the monsters." Kairi told her

"Okay, remember with those tanks that the center eye is their weakness and it is an auto kill if you hit it. Even I can't hold them for long with my shield and I have the strongest weapon here." Aelita told them. "Energize"

Sora and Kairi appeared on the ground, right behind the mega tanks. They drew their keyblades. They aimed and fired a blizzard spell each. The tanks closed their shells in time and started rolling to run them over. Sora double jumped the tank heading for him and Kairi jumped to the side in time. Kairi got an idea and motioned for Sora to follow her.

"Hurry Sora, I know how to take care of them."

"Where are we going? These things are faster than you walking. I can out glide them no problem though. Take my hand, quick."

Kairi grabbed his and Sora did his best to share the power to glide with her. It cut the speed down a bit, but they had a good lead on them.

"Stop here." Kairi told him, at the edge of the platform. Sora, getting the idea, nodded to her. They set down at the edge and waited. The tanks, knowing better, stopped a good distance away and fired their lasers. Kairi raised her blade and mumbled a spell. Out the end came black orbs that slammed into the tank on the right and crushed it's shell as it closed. It couldn't open back up. She started to do the other one, which started rolling at high speed towards them. Sora raised his blade now, and mumbled another spell and made a magnetic field appear above the edge. Sora and Kairi ducked as the tank sored over their heads and then into the void as the spell ended.

"Wow, nice work guys. Aelita how is clearing the tower coming?" Jeremie asked.

"I can't input the code Jeremie! Something is wrong!" Aelita exclaimed, terrified.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Unlock

"You can't input the code? What is going on?" Jeremie asked, very panicky

"I don't know, but there is a lock on the interface. I can't get it to recognize my hand print." Aelita told him.

"A lock on it? X.A.N.A. has never locked up the towers before. I'll have to do a lot of thinking to...huh. Your keyblades can unlock just about anything? I hope this theory works. Sora, Kairi. You two get to the tower and try using your keyblades to unlock the tower so Aelita can input the code."

"Um, sure thing. We...ah!" Sora started to say, being blasted from behind by a mega tank. Kairi turned around, seeing Sora disappearing in front of her eyes. Fearing the worst, she draws her key infuriated. Rushing the mega tanks, she fires a pearl spell at one with such force that it threw it off the edge of the platform. She falls to her knees, due to using major energy.

"Kairi, Sora is alright. He is back at the factory. Get to the tower and unlock it. Here is the overboard."

Kairi jumped on, and headed to the tower. She raised her blade and shot a beam of light at the tower. It hit it, and a sound of something being unlocked rang through the place.

**Aelita**

**Code:**

**LYOKO**

The tower turned from red to white as Kairi got to the tower, still dodging mega tank lasers. Yumi threw a huge block of ice she had floating at her side and pushed the tanks off the edge. As Aelita came out of the tower Jeremie shouted "Look out behind you!" to no avail. Black smoke hit her, and sent her towards the digital sea. Yumi, acting fast, Threw her fans down to strike Aelita before she hit the sea and devirtualizing her in time. They turn to see William, angry that Yumi foiled his plans again. He turned to the skid and sent an energy blast at it, damaging the skid.

"Yumi, you've got to pilot the ship. Energize!" Jeremie commanded. The two got into the skid and got out safely. Once Yumi docked it, the where sent home.

The scanners opened up to have a exhausted Yumi and Kairi step out. The third one opened up, reveling Riku inside.

"There, now the return trip won't effect Riku either. I am going to lunch a return tri.....Guys more of those monsters just showed up in here! But there isn't a tower activated! HELP!!" Jeremie panics. Riku and Kairi rushed to the elevator to have it open and Sora fighting for his life against ten neo shadows. The elevator was so crowded that Sora couldn't even fight without damaging it. Kairi and Riku nod, and raise their keys.  
"Lost Heart!" They cry, sending out beams of light from their keys. Each beam hit a heartless and pulled it out and slammed them into the wall. Then Riku rushed forward with both keys while the beams transfered to Kairi's hands. She held them in place as Riku started slashing away at them. Then Riku threw the keys to Kairi and took the burden of holding the heartless. She started firing off pearl of light spells at high speed and with excellent accuracy. Finally, She threw The Way to Dawn to Riku and Stood back to back, the heartless finished.

"Wow, nice limit guys." Sora told them.

"Return to the Past now!" Jeremie said. A white beam of light came out of the factory and spread across the world. The next second; Riku, Sora and Kairi where standing with Leon in the school courtyard. Surprised, they look to see Jim running to tackle Leon again. Acting quickly, Riku moves the rake before Leon could get it, with Kairi stopping Jim.

"We are the new students, can you take us to the principle?" She asked him

"Oh, your the new students? I am Jim Morales, the P.E. teacher here. This way." He told them

Leon looked at the three questionably, but they shook their heads and mouthed "Later". After a day of repeats, the three caught up with the gang at the factory.

"Jeremie what happened? The only ones who remember what happened is us." Sora asked them.

"It is called a return trip. The super computer has the ability to turn back time up to about three days. But if anyone dies they won't be brought back, so we have to take X.A.N.A out before then or it will be trouble." Jeremie explains. "Now that we explained that, what is with those keys. One secret for another."

Sora bit his lip, they had him cornered. Even though it was against the rules he didn't have a choice. He summoned the kingdom key and set it in front of the group

"This is a keyblade. Mine is called the kingdom key. It is a weapon that choice me to do what ever it needed done. It has a few powers but one of the main things is that a keyblade can open any lock and can also seal any lock or door way." Sora explained to the group.

"Where do you hide it? I checked the super computer records and it wasn't with you or Kairi when you where in the scanners but they still where in Lyoko with you." Jeremie asked them. "Also, what are those things that X.A.N.A is controlling, they are not normal. His monsters are...well you've seen what they are like."

"Sorry Jeremie, one for one is how it goes." Riku told him. "Explain how Lyoko was created and how you found it."

"Tu che. Well, I found the super computer shut down when I was looking in the factory for robot parts, a hobby of mine. I activated it and I meet Aelita. At the time she was locked in Lyoko due to X.A.N.A taking her memory's. It was her father who made Lyoko and created the super computer the first time. After William joined us and his first trip in Lyoko ended up getting him taken over by X.A.N.A permanently. He destroyed the Heart of Lyoko which lead to the destruction of Lyoko itself. There that was five things, so one for one. Tells us five more things about what your doing because your not in any government data base, you don't exist.


	7. Chapter 7

man, sorry guys. i had the worst writers block. but i finaly got it up. (I've also been lazy, it's been half way done for about a week) sorry guys. I got absorbed into the online game i play again and watching naruto shippuden episodes. that reminds me, i need to get ch 2 of Hideaki's story up...... any way enjoy! n.n

P.S. I own nothing. T.T

* * *

Chapter 7

Classroom Horrors

_Recap_

"_Sorry Jeremie, one for one is how it goes." Riku told him. "Explain how Lyoko was created and how you found it."_

"_Tu che. Well, I found the super computer shut down when I was looking in the factory for robot parts, a hobby of mine. I activated it and I meet Aelita. At the time she was locked in Lyoko due to X.A.N.A taking her memories. It was her father who made Lyoko and created the super computer the first time. After William joined us and his first trip in Lyoko ended up getting him taken over by X.A.N.A permanently. He destroyed the Heart of Lyoko which lead to the destruction of Lyoko itself. There that was five things, so one for one. Tells us five more things about what your doing because your not in any government data base, you don't exist._

"Uh, you checked all the government data bases Jeremie and didn't find them at all?" Yumi asked Jeremie. He nodded.

"You see, it isn't hard to create a person's identity in government data bases with the super computer, I did it for Aelita no problem remember. I checked them out to make sure X.A.N.A didn't copy what we did and make three traps for us. I am especially intrigued by these 'keyblades'." Jeremie told the group, looking at the kingdom key laying in front of them. "So spill, where are you from."

"Fine, you won't believe me when I tell you though." Sora told them.

"Well, come on it isn't like your from a different planet or anything." Odd told them jokingly.

"Well, something similar. Have you ever taken a look at the stars in the sky at night?" Riku told them. They nodded yes. "Well, and I know you'll pull science into this, most of them are not balls of gas burning but they are different worlds. Me and Sora are from one called Destiny Islands and Kairi was moved to our world when we where young from her home world named The Radiant Garden."

"PREPOSTEROUS!" Jeremie yelled. "Okay, you have three seconds to tell us the real story." Jeremie told them as Aelita placed her hand on his shoulder.

"So, the keyblades will open any lock?" Aelita asked them. Sora nodded and picked his up. "Follow me please, there is a cabinet that is up here I want to see unlocked."

She lead him up the ladder on the wall near by and into the near by office. She pointed to the cabinet she talked about. Sora raised the key and a light gathered at the end. Then a beam of light left it and went into the lock on the cabinet and a soft click rang through the room. Aelita walked forward and pulled it open. Amazed she stared at the key in awe.

"That is a wonder thing. Hey, there is a file in here. Maybe Jeremie could use it. Lets get back to the group okay Sora......Behind you!" Aelita told him, then pointing behind him.

Sora turned around to see a man in an Organization cloak. Sora ran forward, keyblade raised, and slashed down to meet a staff that appeared in the Organization member's hand.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Why would you try harming little old me? I just came to see if you where alright." Her voice rang around the room. "That key is our hope and dreams, keep it safe alright honey. Be good now." She told him, disappearing in a portal of darkness before Sora could strike back.

"Aelita are you okay?" Sora asked her. He turned around to see her ready to throw a heavy inventory book in case she was still there. "Don't worry she is gone, but we need to get back to the group."

They got back down there to see Riku and Kairi finishing up some Dusks. Jeremie sat at the computer trying to pull up Aelita's cell phone. The others where standing around Jeremie, prepared to protect him in case one of the dusks got away from Riku and Kairi.

"Okay, I believe that they are from another world. X.A.N.A couldn't make anything like this without the scanners. Jeremie, there is something bigger than X.A.N.A going on and I don't like it." Aelita told them. "The keyblades do open up any lock, here is the file that was in that locked cabinet that Odd couldn't open." She told them, handing Jeremie the folder.

"Guys, the Neo Organization knows we are here. I just met one of the two mystery members. She used a staff to stop me with one hand." Sora told Riku and Kairi.

The rest of the evening was spent explaining the Organization, why Sora and Co. was there, and what needed to be done.

"We would be glad to shut down Lyoko, but it would be useless to do so while X.A.N.A still lives. We also have to get William back too, we can't replace him with a clone for ever. So help us take out X.A.N.A and we will do all we can to help you." Jeremie told them.

The rest of the weekend went by without a X.A.N.A attack, but they had plenty to deal with. Sissy had seen Kairi with Ulrich and had her usual fit unknown to them. Monday came along with a bang though.

"Sora wake up!" Ulrich said, shaking Sora. Sora rolled over, deeply sleep. "Okay Odd, introduce him to your shoes."

Riku was passing his room and he heard Sora yell. Thinking the worst, he burst in to see Sora rubbing his nose with his cover.

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL!" Sora yelled, unsettled.

"That was Odd's shoe. Your going to be late if you don't hurry. It is time to get up." Ulrich told him, with Odd snickering beside him. Riku, chuckling, walked over to Sora and knocked him in the head.

"Don't scream like that again, I though something had gotten to you." Riku told him

"Something did get to me, Odd's shoe!" Sora told him

"Can't be worse than your snoring. Hurry up before your late." Riku told him, leaving for breakfast.

On the other side of campus Sissy saw Kairi and cornered her in the hall on the way to breakfast.

"Who do you think you are new girl! Huh?" She sneered in Kairi's face

"I don't know what your talking about." Kairi told her, not liking where things where going.

"You where with _my_ Ulrich on Sunday. Now let me tell you something, me and him are destined for each other so stay away from him if you know what's good for you." She told her, getting a laugh.

"He was just showing me and.." Kairi started to get Sissy started.

"Showing you what! Tell me now! I am the principle's daughter so you had bett.." Sissy started to have a hand land on her shoulder.

"You're not picking on my little sister now are you, if you are there will be a problem between us." Riku told her from behind. Sissy spun around and saw him. Scared she tried using Pencak Silat on him, to be thrown down by Riku in one move. She landed on her behind, dignitary flying away faster than her breath.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON ME! WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER...." Sissy started to get interrupted by Jim standing behind Kairi.

"Oh yes, you're father will hear about this right now. And I'll be telling him that you where the one to attack Riku, one of our new students." Jim tells her.

"But wait, I was defending myself. He had a tight grip on my shoulder and I thought he meant me harm." She started to complain.

"He barely touched you, so don't give me that. If you want a good grip, then here." Jim said, grabbing a hold of her wrist, leading her to her father's office.

"Hey you alright Kairi?" Riku asked her. She nodded

"Ya, but you need to be more careful. And where did you learn to do that?" Kairi asked

"Back then when I was under Maleficent. I had a few good combat teachers, at least they where good for something." Riku told her, heading to the cafeteria.

They walked in to see Yumi sitting down and talking to Jeremie and Aelita. After they get their plates and sit down with the group, Yumi laughs.

"What did Sissy do to make Jim pull her off to her father's office like that?" She asked the two.

"She was accusing me of getting too close to Ulrich." Kairi told the group.

"Oh don't worry about it Kairi, Sissy is nothing but hot air and steam." Aelita told the two.

Just then Sora, Odd, and Ulrich sit down, ready to eat.

"This morning Sora was complaining that a little smell got to him. I thought it was a group of heartless that he couldn't handle as always." Riku told the girls and Jeremie. None of them laughed.

"If it was Odd's shoe, then I just wonder how long Sora has to live." Yumi tells the group, Getting Sora to stiffen up. "It's been known to kill" She finishes while busting up laughing at Sora's pale face.

"I'd believe it." Sora told them. "Anyway, One of the teachers caught me on the way over and gave me our schedules. Here Riku, there's is yours Kairi."

Yumi looked at Riku's and smiled. "Well, you got classes with me. That works out."

"And you two have got classes with the rest of the gang." Jeremie pointed out to Sora and Kairi.

After a hurried breakfast, class began. Sora and Kairi where sat together in classes due to their last name. A day of Chemistry, Math, Language, Latin, and History awaited them. And Sora was suffering due to missing school for the last two years. By time the first class was over his head was throbbing.

"Don't worry Sora, you have a whole group to help you." Kairi told him him at noon break, handing him a aspirin.

"Ya, but I guess it would help if I had been in school for the last two years. Hey, Riku will be in the same boat as I am, He's missed as much as I have." Sora told her

"Not really squirt, I spent my summer catching up when I got back to the islands. I know exactly what I am doing." He told Sora from the Tree he was sitting in. Jeremie laughed and continued typing away on his lab top, which started beeping.

"Uh oh, X.A.N.A's up to something. He's activated a tower in each sector of Lyoko." Jeremie told the group. "Lets hurry to the factory." Jeremie ordered. They started to run to the park to be intercepted by Sissy.

"You! I _told_ you to stay away from Ulrich!" She told Kairi, not caring that Ulrich was beside Yumi.

Ulrich walked to Kairi and grabbed her hand. Sora kinda stiffened at this.

"Sissy, so you met my new girl friend huh? What do you think, we're really happy together." Ulrich told her.

"What! No Ulrich! But....But....." Sissy started, to get interrupted by Aelita

"Sissy, Jim is yelling for you. Don't want him to drag you off again to do?" She told her.

Sissy got red in the face and ran off. Ulrich let go of Kairi's hand, a little red in the face.

"Sorry Kairi, the fastest way to get rid of her sometimes." Ulrich told her. She nodded, showing that it was alright.

As they got to the park, they saw Mrs. Hertz standing guard on top of the man hole. They knew who X.A.N.A had taken over now. They turned around to head the other way to see Jim, the eye of X.A.N.A in his eyes. He went to punch out Jeremie but Riku stepped in and parried it with his keyblade. Sora then shot a Blizzard spell into him, freezing him to the tree. Jim looked up at them, and broke through it as Mrs. Hertz ran over to the fight. Then, Mr. Delmas and Rosa, the lunch lady, ran over as well. X.A.N.A had used four towers to take over a person each, giving them enough fire power to do the job correctly.

"Kairi, go with the others while me and Riku keep them off your tail." Sora told them, getting ready to fight. Kairi nodded and took the group through Mrs. Hertz, with a little persuasion from her keyblade, and down the man hole. Sora and Riku did all they could to fight against the super powered teachers, being out matched by their speed and strength. Sora ran forth, trying to rush Jim, to be taken out from the side by Rosa throwing Riku into him. They jumped up, surrounded. All four charged up lightning and shot forth. Sora just barely pulled up a reflect spell in time to protect him and Riku.

"Well, any bright ideas Sora? Couldn't you drive into one of your forms?" Riku asked him, dodging a blow from Delmas.

"I can only go into Brave form with Goofy, Wisdom form with Donald, and I need two friends to use Master and Final forms. And I don't want to invoke the power of the anti form, I don't even know I if I can willingly, but it feels too much like becoming a heartless for me to like." Sora told him, working twice as hard as Riku to dodge Hertz and Jim. "If you keep em off me I'll try and do a summon, but I'll be extremely drained without two people to help me." He finished, jumping into a tree to avoid a drop kick from Rosa.

"Well, I'll help you then. What do I need to do?" William asked. Walking up.

"Wha... Sora that is the clone but he is powered by a tower. Would he be able to get Final out?" Riku asked, thinking quickly.

"I'll try, William just will me your power." Sora told him, pulling out a type of charm from his pocket. William and Riku nodded, and closed their eyes as Sora held the charm over his heart. X.A.N.A guessed something was up with it, so all four jumped or him at once.


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

I just have one thing to say. DON'T FLIP OUT ON WHAT HAPPENES, IT WILL WORK OUT IN THE END! Sorry about the short chapter, and trust me. DON"T HURT ME!!!

* * *

Chapter 8

Broken

Sora woke up, with Riku and William's clone standing over him. He sat up, and looked around. The near by tree had a hole in it and the four teachers lay on the ground out cold.

"I didn't make drive in time huh?" Sora asked.

"No you made it, you just went into anti form." Riku told him

"What! How did I do that, that is impossible to do when I try using Final form!" Sora asked, in shock.

"I don't know, but what ever happened it stopped them." William told em. "Well, I got to go or I'll be late for class. Say hi to Yumi and them for me." He said, walking off to class.

"Wow, he is really dense isn't he?" Sora asked.

"Not as much as you. You ready to get to the factory? I bet the group needs help." Riku told him. Sora nodded and felt something get hot in his pocket. He pulled out the Final form pen he got to see it cracked down the middle.

"Riku! The Final form pin is cracked down the middle!" Sora told him, his voice cracking. He held the pin in his hands, like it was a part of him dieing out.

"Oh man, that isn't good. But we got to get to the factory so we can help the others. We'll have someone visit Yin Sid for you after we take care of this mess." Riku told him, running to the man hole cover. Sora put the pin carefully back into his pocket and followed suit.

After they got into the sewer, Sora's pocket got really hot. He pulled out the Final form pin and it broke in half.

"No! Riku, it broke in half!" Sora told him, falling to his knees as he felt pain inside of his own heart.

"Sora you okay?" Riku asked, concerned.

"No, it feels as if a part of me was broken in half." Sora told him, almost in tears.


	9. Chapter 9

ok guys, here is teh next chapter. I warn you now though, i won't really update that fast because this story(hell all of my stories) are not getting reviewed that much. the more reviewers i get, the more likly i am to update more often. It just gets me motivated, but i will NOT update every day due to me wanting to waist my life away on more than one thing(mmo's got me hooked n.n). anyway, here is ch 9, hope you like it.

I only own my OC's and the idea. If i owned the anything else, i'd be rich and not posting T.T/n.n

* * *

Chapter 9

Half of a whole

Sora saw nothing but darkness. He looked around, thinking that he had fell into the Realm of Darkness again but then he saw a familiar face. Roxas walked up to him, wearing his normal outfit. But then, another Roxas dressed in the Organization cloak was right beside him.

"Sora, you destroyed our bond." The normal Roxas told him.

"What. How did I do that?" Sora asked, confused.

"Final Form is the combination of both of our powers, and you broke the form pin. That is why I am split up." The Organization Roxas told him.

"How do I fix the form pin? How can I do it?" Sora asked

"We don't know, but ask Naminé. She may know how." Both Roxas told him.

"We trust you'll do good, get back to Riku now." Normal Roxas told him.

"Sora, Sora!" Kairi was yelling at him, and shaking him. She stopped as soon as she saw he was awake, and extremely shook up.

"Huh, what happened to the attack?" Sora asked the group, who where gathered around him

"Well, we did a return trip as soon as we finished and you where still out of it." Ulrich told him.

"At least you know what your doing for classes this time, we have class in a hour." Yumi told him, trying to cheer him up.

"The same classes again! No, I'd rather Heartless all day!" Sora grumbled, to get a laugh. "But Kairi, I need to talk to Naminé." Sora told her.

"To Naminé? Sure thing, but I don't know how to let her talk to others. Oh!" Kairi started as Naminé appeared transparent in front of Sora. Jeremie and the others looked around, not seeing her. Riku on the other hand smiled.

"What is it Sora, did something happen to Roxas?" Naminé asked him, a little concerned.

"I some how broke our connection. I think it is because the form pin that bonded us broke." Sora told her

"It wasn't from the pin. You tried to drive with someone who did not have a heart. Like a false nobody." Naminé told him.

"A false nobody? You mean, Oh I see, the William clone doesn't have a heart." Sora told the group, which was only hearing half of the conversation.

"That false nobody was connected to a big power source, so it forced you into your heartless state and shear power of the nobody broke the connection. Or at least it split Roxas's power in half from what my connection to you and him is telling me. It is spit in three ways. I don't know how to fix this yet, I'll think on it." She told him. She waved goodbye and disappeared back into Kairi.

"Well, that is wonderful." Sora grumbled. The Lyoko gang where lost and Riku explained everything about Roxas and Naminé to them and what Naminé had just said.

"The more that happens, the less I believe that you all are telling the truth. But after all those Nobodies and Heartless I'd believe that X.A.N.A was a good guy." Jeremie told them, rubbing his temples. "Well, lets go through class again."

After the whole day over again, Sora was in a better mood. Even though it was even more boring, he made perfect scores.

"See, second time's the charm." Kairi told him, punching his arm.

"One time X.A.N.A got a hold of the program and keep returning to the past. Odd became a master of photosynthesis. But that was back when returning to the past made X.A.N.A stronger with every trip." Ulrich told them.

"Well, things are not too bad when X.A.N.A isn't acting up. I mean, this place is pretty peaceful." Kairi told him, as screams started from the gym.

Jeremie checked the super scan and no tower was activated. Even though it was "X.A.N.A Free" they still went with caution. As they got to the door, they saw several Dusks and a new type of Nobody. This new one looked smiler to the dancing ones but they where all white and carried staffs. In the center of the chaos, there stood a Neo Organization member, holding the same staff that had stopped Sora over the weekend.

"Guys, stay back we will handle it." Sora told them as all three of them summoned their keyblades. As they did this, Jeremie's laptop started to beep.

In front of the dusks, a lightning bolt came down from the lights and William in his Lyoko form appeared, kneeling down to the Nobodies.

"I come to offer aid from X.A.N.A, on one condition." He told the cloaked figure.

"Oh, what is that hun?" The lady asked. Definitely the same one as before.

"That you leave the world to my master and help destroy those kids!" He told her.

"Guys, all of you get out of here now!" Riku told them

Not needing to be told twice, the group ran off towards the park. William started after them, to get Riku in the way.

"I don't think so, you're fight is with me." He told him.

"We'll help you honey, but only if you help me knock them out. Don't kill em, we need em for something important." The lady told William

"Gladly." He replied.


	10. Chapter 10

YAY! some more people are adding this story to their alerts/favs! Please review guys, that gives me more incentive to update. please upate *puppy dog beggy face*

enjoy ^.^

* * *

Chapter 10

Darkness Reawakened

Jeremie was sitting at the super computer, scanning the entire network for where William was sent from.

"X.A.N.A did a good job on this one, he locked up the super scan by the most simplest ways he could." Jeremie told the normal group behind him. "He somehow made the computer download several thousand files that are worthless. It is slower than Odd's home computer."

"Now **that** was impossible I thought." Ulrich asked.

"Lets put it this way, the 'super scan' isn't done with the first tower." Jeremie told them, sounding really aggravated.

"But you started the super scan as soon as we got here, five minutes ago." Yumi pointed out.

"I know." Jeremie told them, rubbing his temples.

"Well there is one thing we can do. How is the scanner system?" Aelita told him, getting that dangerous idea look.

"It will take at least five minutes for one person to be Virtualized alone. In a group it would take about an hour." He told them.

"Start sending me, I can go to sector five and do a restart to the one we created. Then we can

_At the school, an hour later_

"So dears, you may have taken out my dusks and monks. But what about moi and my little friend here?" The Neo Organization member asked the group.

Sora and Riku sat on the ground, exhausted. Kairi stood behind them, ready to use a spell at the blink of an eye.

"Who are you!" Kairi ordered. The lady laughed and pulled back her hood

"I guess I should introduce myself." She told them. Her face was one of pure beauty. Her red hair was pulled back in one braid that fell to the ground, and on the end of it was a type of spear head. "My name is Xenia, the Neo Organization's number three. Now, are you three going to come with me quietly or do I have to make you come?" She asked, to get Kairi to rush her.

"No Kairi!" Sora yelled, weakened for some reason.

The next second, Kairi was thrown through the air and fell in front of Sora and Riku. She was knocked out.

Just then, two gleams of light shined from Sora's pocket. The one of the broken form pins came out and turned black and red, a mini form pin. It responded to Riku's rage and power, so Sora stood up. He focused and pulled Riku's power into the pin, Driving into a new form.

Sora's clothes took a main color of black, with red waves of "fire" on his short legs and shirt sleeves. His main keyblade changed into the Oblivion keyblade and his secondary was The Way To Dawn, Riku's keyblade.

"So that is what driving is all about, the leader warned me about that. But this isn't one of the forms he talked about. Hey who is that?" She asked, looking behind Sora

Behind him was the Organization Roxas, the Oblivion key in hand.

"Sora, this is the half of my power from my Organization self. Use it well with Riku's old power of darkness." Roxas told him. Sora nodded and ran towards Xenia

She pulled a staff for each hand and prepared to strike back at Sora. Sora used the new speed this form gave him to close the distance between them. Before Xenia knew it, Sora was in her face and smacking her across the room. William ran forward to help to be shot at from behind.

_Just before Sora Drives into Dark Form_

"Okay Aelita good job. Yumi and Odd stay and guard the skid. We'll use translation to send Ulrich and you to Earth and help the others. Ready to go guys?" Jeremie told them.

"Translation!"

"William you fight us!" Aelita yelled, charging up another energy field. Ulrich drew both swords and got into a fighting stance.

William charged on them, leaving Sora and Xenia to themselves.


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

hey guys, second last time i update till after new years. now don't freak on the chapter size here, cause i divided it into two parts. here is part one, enjoy. I'll have part 2 up in an hour or so, got to work out a few kinks in dark form i am having. also, i need some help from my reviewers! Please help me with Neo Organization's number 2's weapon! I'll have a servy on my page sometime tomarrow with my ideas on it. Please vote on it and get your friends to vote!

* * *

Chapter 11

part one

fight against William

William ran towards Aelita, to take out the more dangerous one first. Ulrich got in the way and started trying to slash William with his sabers. Aelita ran to the other side to blast William from the back, as he grabbed Ulrich and threw him into her. The sat up to have the cleaver fly towards them. Aelita threw a energy field to deflect it in time, sending it spiraling into the air. Ulrich got up and ran to him, to have the cleaver strike him in the back faster than Aelita could have stopped.

"No Ulrich!" She cried.

"Aelita, I am sending you back to Lyoko. Odd and Yumi are already on Earth ready to ambush William. You need to deactivate the tower he is using to translate to Earth. It is in sector five, and is being guarded by several mantas and creepers." Jeremie told her over their link.

Aelita threw a energy field to distract William from Odd, who was sneaking up on him, and succeeded. William blocked it with his cleaver just as Odd shot three laser arrows into his back, finishing him off. Or so they thought. He reformed, and his sword grew several more inches longer and thicker. His body also seemed to grow a little bit. At that moment Aelita vanished, back to Lyoko.

Yumi threw her fans at William from the roof behind him and Odd shot more arrows at him just to increase his size once again.

"This is hopeless, we just got to hold him off until Aelita can deactivate that tower." Odd told her, as William's translation suddenly ended. "Wait, Aelita couldn't have had enough time to deactivate the tower, she just left!"

"Odd, Yumi! Get ready for a bumpy ride." Jeremie told them as they vanished.

Odd and Yumi woke in the skid, while inside the digital sea. They where chasing what looked like William's skid, which was chasing France Hopper.

"Stop William at any cost guys! France has stolen William's Earth code!" Jeremie told them.

"Deploy navskids." Aelita cried, firing torpedoes at William herself from the main skid.

The three navskids rushed off and attempted to cut off William as three rekins, the shark like monsters, came up to back William up. Yumi branched off and fired at one of them, taking it out and the one right beside it. Odd shot at the second one and missed, narrowly missing the main skid as well. Ulrich keep on William, but not shooting in fear of accidentally shooting France. Then Yumi shot William from the side, pushing him away from France, to give Odd and Ulrich the shots they needed to send William packing. France did a U turn and ,as he passed Aelita, gave them William's Earth code so they could track him later.


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

hey guys, sorry this was later than i said, internet craped out at dad's. well, here is part two of the fight! Enjoy. also, around new years look at my page for a important servay!

* * *

Chapter 11

Part 2

Sora's fight

Sora jumped back from Xenia and tried to fire a blizzard spell at her to discover he couldn't use magic. Cursing himself, he used his speed to dodge the staff descending upon him and countered with Oblivion. Xenia spun around and the spear head attached to her braid slapped into Sora, luckily on the flat side of the spear. He used aerial recovery to regain his balance and started deflecting the staffs that Xenia was throwing at him. He deflected twelve of them, sending them every where. Xenia threw her head back and laughed.

"Thank you for setting up my ultimate technique!" She told Sora, as she raised her hands. The staffs all stood on their ends in the ground, scattered around Sora. "Now get out of this!"

Sora couldn't see what was so dangerous about the staffs, but knowing how nobodies could be he knew to keep his eyes on them. Just then, Xenia rushed forward and drew a spear out. Not expecting spears, Sora jumped back and hit some kind of electric force field. Sora turned around and saw that he tried jumping between two staffs. Realizing what happened, he got into a fighting position.

"Welcome to the cage, now time to take you out!" Xenia yelled

Sora saw a opening and called on the keyblade's power. Feeling the familiar pull of a reaction, he let his body go with it. He reversed behind her and let her run into her own force field, or so he had hoped. She passed through the "force field" without a scratch.

"My own shield won't harm me, I am it's creator!" Xenia yelled with glee.

Sora felt the drive weakening so he knew he had only five minutes left with it without serious action. Remembering what Roxas told him, he thought back to Riku's dark powers. He decided on trying dark raid. He raised his hand with The Way to Dawn and let the darkness gather around it. The keyblade started glowing a deep purple. Sora slashed it towards Xenia and the dark disk flew true, slashing her spear in half. Xenia shrieked as the disk pushed her backwards, into her staff behind her. The staff fell over, and all the others followed suit. The shield down, Sora rushed forward and launched Xenia into the air. He jumped after her and went to finish it with a dark sonic. His body started glowing a light purple and his speed increased. As he got to her, she pulled a spear with a giant spear head and placed it between them. Sora couldn't stop, so he would be impaled. As he got close a pearl of light spell knocked the spear out of Xenia's hand, and Sora went through with the attack. As Sora fell to earth, the drive ended and Riku appeared beside him. They landed and Xenia fell on her back. Sora, Kairi, and Riku gathered around her.

"So, you beat me. But remember, I will finish this. I will have my revenge!" She yelled at the keyblade warriors as she opened a portal of darkness below her, letting her escape before Riku could finish her off.


	13. Chapter 12: Poor Leon

Alright here we go n.n. Sorry it took so long, tradition keep me at bay and my addtiction to MMO's didn't help. Bad news though i am in a FFA team training starting thursday and i will have even less time and brain power so updates may be longer inbetween.

**_EXTREEMLY IMPORTANT: CHECK THE POLL ON MY PAGE IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO DEVELOP MORE! THE NUMBER TWO IS ALL UP TO YOU MY WONDERFUL READERS! ALSO, REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE IF YOU JUST READ THIS STORY AND DON'T REVIEW. PLEASE A GOOD REVIEW COULD PUT ME ON A STORY HIGH!_**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Sora, be more careful! You only have ten life points left! Riku, you're doing fine just keep those krabs at bay. Kairi, there is a manta hiding under the platform so be careful!" Jeremie told the three.

_On the Replika_

"Jeremie how much longer until the computer is destroyed?" Kairi asked

"Aelita and Ulrich are almost there. Hold out for a few more minutes." Jeremie told her.

"That is kinda hard to do when you have five mega tanks rolling up to greet us!" She told him

Sora was on top of the dessert plateau taking care of a few blocks that where trying to get the blind side of the skid's defense. Riku, who's clothes resembled his old dark outfit but there was no heartless symbol on it, had just finished up the last krab and was running to back up Kairi with the mega tanks.

"Get back to the skid, we failed this time. Sora, you need to pilot the skid out of there. Can you do it?" Jeremie told em.

As Sora jumped down to be energized, he replied. "Ya, I drive the Gummiship half of the time so it can't be that hard."

Sora disengaged the Skid from the tower, with help from Jeremie, and dove into the sea. As they headed back to Lyoko, Ulrich and Aelita woke up.

"Dang it, the gun torrents got me. I didn't see them in time and it cost us both." Ulrich explained to the group.

"It's alright, we at least know what to expect this time around." Kairi told him

Sora entered Lyoko with little difficulty but as he tried to enter the north pole of sector five he banged the Skid off the wall.

"SORA!" everyone yelled

"Sorry!"

After Jeremie switched Aelita and Sora, the skid was docked correctly and Sora was banned from piloting the skid again.

_That night in Sora's room_

"Well, been busy with Lyoko have ya?" Leon asked Sora over their computer conection. "What about that area's keyhole, any luck?"

"No luck so far, any luck on that Neo Organization member yet?" Sora asked

"Cid found nothing on her, sounded like a hassle. But I do got some good news, I visited Yid Sid for you last night. He said that your pin was broken in half due to too much power being forced into it."

"Well, did he say how to fix it, even though I am not complaining about dark form." Riku asked

"Well, he said that you have to figure it out yourself. Otherwise you and Roxas won't truly bond again." Leon replied.

"Great. Well, I got a test tomorrow and we are both swamped so we'll get out here." Sora told him, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, fine but do us a favor. Genie and Stitch are here, and They are making building plans." Leon told him, scratching his chin.

"Ya and?" Riku replied, thinking he knew what was coming.

"NO ABSOLUTLY NOT! WE DO NOT NEED A FREEWAY HERE! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE CARS! AND YOU! WHERE DID MY LEFT SHOE GO! I WANT IT BACK NOW YOU LITTLE BUG EYED CREAP!" Yuffie yelled in the back ground. Sora and Riku looked at each other and about fell over laughing.

"You may want to save Stitch first." Leon told him as things started flying behind him that looked like shuriken. And then his gunblade shots started going off.... "Yuffie don't shoot that! You can't...Uh!" Leon started and then dodged an incoming shot that slammed into the computer, ending the transmission. At this Sora and Riku did fall over laughing.

"Maybe you should summon stitch just to get him to safety. Genie can get out of there can't he?" Riku told Sora out of concern.

"Stitch can withstand lava, I think he can withstand Yuffie's anger for about a day or so. Now Leon on the other hand..." Sora said, a serious look on his face. He was remembering what happened when he accidentally threw Cid's work clothes in with Yuffie's favorite shirt to wash. His head still didn't feel rounded right....


	14. Chapter 14

oh damn it! I uploaded a old chapter of RL as CK XD. thanks thebladeofchaos. Well, that is what happenes when you stay up till 2 in the monring and rush to upload..here is the real chapter

Thanks so much guys! Now i got a few notes. one, poll one is done and hte personality is under work. now i need you to vote on another one! it will determen how much hell i'll give sora and the gang. please hurry, i will close it on sunday evening/monday morning. Also, i will randomly choose one of the reviewers of this next chapter to help with the naming of the organization member, so review if you want the big light n.n.

disclaimer: I borrowed the idea on how sora explains a important fact in this chapter from FlikFreak's story, Playing for Keeps( a KH cross over with The World Ends With You[a ds game] that is really good n.n)

* * *

Chapter 13

past and present

Jeremie was sitting at the super computer, tapping on the surface. In the two weeks that Sora and his friends came to their 'world' they still haven't done much. William had stolen back his Earth Code, Odd failed another math test and was finding every way to stay in class with him and the others, they failed three times to destroy that dessert Replika they found, almost lost the skid, and spring vacation had started. They where off for a week to be lazy, like Jeremie could be lazy. He got to thinking and pulled up Sora's character card.

Sora walked into the lab with Ulrich and sat down, looking aggravated. A few minutes later, Kairi walked in with Yumi and Aelita and Riku with Odd followed suit. The three keyblade welder looked at each other and shook their heads.

"So, what exactly where you trying to find in the area guys? Your not really being clear about it." Yumi asked them, trying to help.

"You see, we already explained that Heartless are dangerous right?" Sora asked them, to make sure what was going on.

"Yes you did, but you didn't tell us what made them so dangerous." Ulrich told him.

"Well they can take your heart from you." Kairi told them, without thinking.

The Lyoko gang just stared at her, lost for words.

"It isn't really your beating heart, but it is like the soul of it. They feed on darkness in a person's heart and if they get close enough to it they can, well, basically eat it. When that happens, you turn into a heartless and a nobody is left behind." Sora explained

"Your heart? And then you become a heartless. Is there any way to reverse it?" Aelita asked

"Well, your looking at the only person we know of who turned into a heartless and back. Sora did it to save Kairi and she somehow brought him back, I guess it was because she is a princess of light. A princess of light is one of seven maidens who have no darkness in their hearts." Riku explained.

"Well, that is something. Jeremie do you think the return from the past will restore the people who get their hearts taken?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, but I know one thing. It is getting late and we need to get back." Jeremie told them

"So you don't want to hear what happens to the world a heartless gets too after so long?" Riku asked to get their attention.

"What happens?" Aelita asked in fear.

"Well, like people a world has a heart of some kind too. And if a heartless gets into that, the world fades into darkness." Sora told them bluntly.

_Later that night, Sora and Jeremie where in Jeremie's room having a talk about the math work Sora was struggling in._

"Okay, does that help?" Jeremie finished to see realization pop into Sora's eyes

"That is it! Thanks Jeremie." Sora told him

"Question, why would you be enrolled in school while your looking for the keyhole? Wouldn't that slow you down?" Jeremie asked him

"Well, you see there are a lot of rules for the keyblade bearer. For one I..i mean we are not allowed to interfere with the world we travel to unless it involves sealing the keyhole. Also, we where suppose to keep the keyblades and worlds hidden from you all so that the possible chaos from magic showing up here wouldn't attract heartless." Sora told him

"Alright. Oh by they way, here take this and give this one to Riku." He told him, giving him two cell phones. "These are my and Ulrich old phones. They will help us keep in touch in case of a X.A.N.A attack."

"Thanks again, we'll return them as soon as we get ready to leave." Sora told him. "Well, good night." He told him, opening the door to a heartless in the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

ok i finaly got it. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH TO WHO EVER VOTED! and a extra thank you to Evil Leo for helping me get the name down pat(i really suck at antiagrams and so does the antigram program i downloaded for nothing -_-). i understand you want longer chapters, but i don't think you want really long explanation chapters and short fights so yah here is another short one. the next one i write should be a lot longer. I'll have a small spoiler at the end.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Now Xenia, why would you get all upset? I thought that nobodies had no hearts." The man on the throne just above Xenia asked, his face shrouded in a hood.

Xenia, still injured from her fight with Sora, looked up at the man from in front of her. She gripped her chair arms on her 'throne', lightning crackling from her braid and her fists. "And you're something different, you have a heart?" She spat.

"Of course not, but unlike you I didn't fail in battle and I am not snapping to my superior." He sneered back, twirling a flute in his hands idly as he spoke. "At any rate, you should learn to shut your mouth when you want to snap before something faster than lightning hits you. Your own tendency to,"

"Now, now what is all this ruckus? I was trying to rest my poor heart's worries and I am woken by fighting in the throne room. Why must you fight each other, don't you want to be like me?" the man in the highest throne spoke up. The other two looked upward into his face. His faced seemed boarded with everything, like life had no meaning. But that was the only thing you could see, the rest of him was covered in darkness from the night of the throne room.

"Our apologies Xemnas, please rest your heart's woes while we carry out your wishes." The cloaked man told him, putting his flute away in the left cloak sleeve.

"Yes, sir please accept our apologies. I will put your heart at ease." Xenia told him.

"You can't now; I am so worried about you two. If you're fighting that means you detest each other. If you detest each other then you can't truly become whole by working together and you may turn on me. Then I'd be really upset. Now, before I tend to my poor heart, did you find anyone Lexi?" Xemnas asked the cloaked one.

"Yes my league, I found a possible one in the world I was visiting yesterday. The Radiant Garden has a extremely powerful nobody and the HBRC don't know that he is right under their noses." Lexi told him. "I think we finally found him. Shall I go get him now?"

"Yes, please." Xemnas asked, laying his head back in his slanted throne to 'ease his heart'.

* * *

next time on Code Kingdom:

STITCH YOUR DEAD!

SORA!

SORA, DON'T TRY DRIVE HERE!

NO KAIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

n.n tune in next time on code kingdom XD


	16. the real ch 15 nn

ALRIGHT! YES YES YES! I GOT ANOTHER DEFINATE READER! SHE IS THE ONE WHO GOT ME TO FINISH THE CHAPTER A FEW DAYS EARLY CAUSE I GOT A SMALL STORY HIGH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Ahem, now that i got that out of my system i can say that this is part of the fight. i got a few of you hatin on me cause of the way i do my chapters so i did my best to make this as good as i could. there is a good bit of a *bites toung* i must not spoil it! anyway, enjoy, and R&R please! I beg for more reviews! *Starts the puppy dog pouting face and wimpers*

* * *

Chapter 15

X.A.N.A.'s discovery

"S-S-Sora it's a heartless! Get it quick before someone sees it!" Jeremie told Sora who looked at the little guy and laughed. He held out his hand and pulled the heartless inside, shutting the door. "Sora what are you doing! Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Don't worry Jeremie, this is a good kind." Sora told him, leading the White Mushroom to the bed. "This is a White Mushroom...He might want to play charades."

"Charades?" Jeremie asked to get the little heartless excited. "How do you play...I am not that good at it."

"Well, you have to use magic. So only me and Kairi can do it." Sora told him. "We'll need to sneak out so I can cast my spells. Hey little guy, I'll be happy to play charades with you but I can't do it here. We'll have to go to another area." Sora told the White Mushroom to get it jumping with glee.

Sora, Jeremie, and the white mushroom got outside without a problem and headed into the forest. As they walked into the denser area of the woods, Jeremie let the white mushroom and Sora walk in front. He was wondering about the so called magic so he tagged along.

Jeremie looked to the right and saw more of them. Knowing they where friendly heartless he want over to great them. As he walked towards it he noted that there was a slight difference in these six mushrooms. The looked darker than the one with Sora, wearing a blackish robe and a darker red cap.

Just as Jeremie got close, the nearest one held it's 'nose' and blew, sending out a purple mist. Jeremie tried jumping back but he was caught in it as the wind picked up, blowing it into his face. Sora turned around at Jeremie's yell and cursed himself.

"No! Jeremie those are Black Fungus! They are very dangerous!" Sora yelled, running to Jeremie as the white mushroom disappeared in fright. "You didn't breath in that cloud did you?"

"Yes I did, and my head feels funny." Jeremie told him, looking sickly pale.

Sora whipped out the keyblade, and casted a cure spell on Jeremie. The clovers danced around him, but then died. The cure spell wasn't working right for some reason. He looked up to the advancing Black Fungus, seeing they where somewhat different. Around one of their necks was a neckless with the nobody symbol on it. It seemed weird, like it was sucking in the cure spell Sora casted. Realizing that it was stopping cure from curing the poison and healing Jeremie a little bit, Sora pulled out the cell phone Jeremie gave him and held it in front of his face like the computer he always used to talk with Cid.

"Um, hello anyone there?" He asked. He looked at it, wondering how to make it work. He noted that there where buttons on it and he pushed the green one. A menu opened up and he saw the gang's names on there. He started to push another one when a Black Fungus got close enough to use it's attack and spread another cloud of poison. Sora grabbed Jeremie, dropping the cell phone in the process, and got them away from it using jump dodge. As he landed, he saw one of the Black Fungus had turned into stone and was going to walk over his phone. Not wanting it to be destroyed, Sora uses Quick Run to grab the phone as he zoomed by. As he came to a stop, he found himself between two Black Fungus using their poison attack. He jumped out of the way and glided back to Jeremie, who was out cold due to the poison. Sora casted curaga to heal Jeremie this time and only part of it healed him and Jeremie, the rest went to the Black Fungus. Sora looked at the phone and hit the green button on it again. After a few seconds he hears a voice come out from it, Sounding a bit like Yumi.

"Hello? Yumi Ishiyama." She spoke, the voice low from the phone's speaker. Sora started yelling at the phone, desperate.

"Yumi! This is Sora, me and Jeremie are at the park and Jeremie was poisoned by a type of heartless. Get Riku and Kairi for me, I need back up badly." He yelled.

"Sora? You don't know how to use a phone do you? Keep Jeremie safe, I'll call Ulrich and have him get the others. I'll also hurry there." She told him, hanging up.

"Right, while doing that I might as well do what I can to take a few of these guys out while I can." He told himself, going at it with the nearest one.

He hit the Black Fungus twice before it turned into stone, so he ran to the next one. The rest all turned into stone at the same time, and waved at Sora. Sora looked around, not seeing a way to defeat them. Just as he gave up a Gravity orb crushed the one wearing the nobody necklace, killing it. The others looked outraged and blew out a cloud of smoke each, trying to catch Sora before he Quick ran out of the cloud. He caught up with Kairi and Riku as Ulrich grabbed Jeremie and carried him towards the infirmary.

"What are these things Sora?" Kairi asked, holding her keyblade at the ready.

"Black Fungus, they can turn to stone and use a type of poison cloud. They don't have much health but their defense is incredible. I haven't seen this kind in a long time." Sora told her.

"Anything we can do guys?" Aelita asked, looking worried.

"Yah, get out of here before they over take us. Hurry." Sora told them

Aelita,Odd and Yumi nodded and turned to leave. The stopped though because a man was standing in front of them, holding electricity in his hands.

"Die!" The man yelled, X.A.N.A's voice mingled in his own, shooting lightning at the group. Sora used Reflect to send it back, and then some as Riku jumped forward to stab him with his key.

As Riku went to attack, a Neo Shadow jumped in the way and took the hit. Several more Neo Shadows gathered around him, waiting by his side.

"No! Kairi! Get them to safety now! Me and Riku has to take care of this, get to Lyoko and de-activate the tower!" Sora told her, as more and more Neo Shadows appeared. Kairi nodded and pushed through the group, getting the gang to the man hole. As a few neo shadows tried to get to them, Sora and Riku unleashed their full limit. They rushed into the Neo Shadows and hit the first four with as many combos as they could, following into jabbing the next two at high speed. Sora then started Jabbing with his keyblade into another one as Riku fired fireballs at three others. After this, they floated back to the main group and started slashing into as many as possible, also summoning blades of energy swords to strike all the heartless that got too close. Finally they both nodded and yelled "All's End" and threw the keys into the air, letting the dark and light energy pull all the heartless close and destroy what was left of them. The two caught their keys, knocked fists, and got ready to face X.A.N.A as a pool of darkness flooded the entire area, a heartless Sora thought he would never see again, and prayed that he didn't, rose out of it. It was floating in the air, wielding a sword that had a few notches in it. It had a small, heart shaped hole in the center and horns that formed a heart on it's head. Three more joined the first, and immediately charged Riku and Sora. Sora and Riku barely got threw the first assault when X.A.N.A raised his hands into the air and cried "Heartless gather to me and destroy these two!"

"Okay, that is it. We need to drive." Sora said, pulling out the dark pin

"No Sora don't drive here! The pool of darkness would turn us both into heartless if we tried!" Riku told him, slashing through the Darkball that appeared and tried to slam into Sora.

"Okay, I guess I can summon then." He said, pulling out a charm. He held it over his heart and started willing with every thing he had.

_At The Radiant Garden_

"Stitch your dead! Hold still!" Yuffie yelled, throwing kunai after kunai at stitch as he did his best to dodge them. He started crawling over the wall, to get in closed and pinned in place by several kunai. Yuffie pulled up her biggest shuriken yet and threw it at Stitch, with Leon, Cid, and Aerith trying their best to stop her. Stitch turned his face just as the shuriken came close and disappeared just before it hit him.


	17. Chapter 16 i hate FF chapter system

Oh my god, i can't belive i am about to finish this one! This is shocking, i'd give it about 4 more chapters at least. But i do have good news, I let a few things at the end plans to do another crossover continuing this one. Hehe, we'll see but first gotta finish the job in lyoko. here is this chapter.

oh btw, it isn't blonds that have fun, it's blue haired aliens ;D

* * *

Chapter 16

Half way done

Stitch appeared in front of Sora and first thing he saw was that he wasn't in danger from Yuffie. The second thing he saw where the heartless. He stared at them, and started laughing.

"Sora, is that a good laugh?" Riku asked, using dark shield to hold off a Invisible and a Darkball.

"He's got something up his sleeve. I hope what ever it is he is quick!" Sora answered, using reflect to repel three Invisibles, two neo shadows, and five Darkballs.

Stitch ran up to X.A.N.A and from out of no where pulled two space gun pistols. He fired two shots at X.A.N.A and struck his target. X.A.N.A wasn't expecting anything like this, so it caught him by surprise. And it was enough to close the pool of darkness. Stitch then jumped a Darkball and used his claws to tear it to shreds. Sora called to Stitch and said "Lets play the Ukulele Stitch!"

"Sora this isn't a time to play a song!" Riku snapped, finishing off the Invisible that was giving him grief. As soon as it dispersed five Neo-Shadows took it's place.

Sora turned his keyblade to where he could play it like a guitar. Stitch ran to be beside him and pulled a Ukulele out. They both started to jam at the same time, sending out music waves that damaged all the heartless. Riku looked at him in surprise, but he recovered quickly and charged X.A.N.A, who was trying to block out the music by covering his ears. Riku went to stab him when X.A.N.A was forced to leave the body he was in. Riku stopped just at the guy's chest, as he fell back. Sora and Stitch stopped playing and joined Riku.

"Alright, good job. Now I know why you played around, your so bad it hurts." Riku told Sora.

"That was the keyblade's magic and you know it!" Sora told him defensively. "Um, Stitch where did you go?" Sora asked, looking for the little alien. Sora turned at the sound of a car alarm.

"BLUE PUNCH BUGGY!" Stitch cried out, throwing a Blue Volkswagen Beetle car at a group of heartless that was sneaking up on Sora and Riku. "AND NO PUNCH BACKS!" as the Car 'ran over' the remaining heartless, finishing the job.

"I hope they do a return trip, this place is a dump now." Riku told Sora.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Sora asked.

"Hear what?"

"I know what that is, this way hurry!" Sora yelled. He ran through the park and into the woods. Stitch ran after him, crying "Sora!". Riku was not far behind.

They came up to a old house with a sign that said the Hermitage. Just as Sora went to go inside, a return to the past took place sending them away.

* * *

"Jeremie is okay, but he is scared to death of mushrooms now." Yumi told the group as Jeremie came from the other side of the tree they always hung out at.

"I heard that Yumi, and it isn't funny!" Jeremie told her, red in the face.

"Guys, do you know a house in the woods called the Hermitage?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, that is where I grew up." Aelita told them. "Why?"

"Because I sensed the keyhole was in there somewhere." Sora told them quietly.

"Lets go now, that can't stay unlocked." Jeremie told them. They all nodded and got up to walk to the woods to be intercepted by Jim.

"Where do you think your going? Huh? Class is about to start and you six have gym." Jim told the younger group. "Well, get to class. No wondering off!"

"Umm, Jim? Sora is sick." Kairi told him.

"Huh? He don't look it." Jim replied, feeling Sora's forehead. Sora caught on and pretend to pass out.

"Sora!" everyone yelled. Riku caught him before Jim could move, and looked at him.

"I am going to take my brother to the infirmary. I would like the others to go with me cause I don't know the way." Riku told him

"They all don't need to go Riku, Ulrich you go with them and take em to the infirmary." Jim told em as Kairi pretend to pass out.

Yumi caught her and Jeremie helped hold her up. Jim looked at on then another. "What is going on here!"

"Me and my siblings pass out when ever it gets too hot sometimes. They just need to cool down." Riku told em, and started swaying on the spot. Taking cue; Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich grabbed him before he fell, with Ulrich keeping Sora up.

"You five get them to the infirmary where they can cool off and get to class. Understand!" Jim ordered.

"Yes sir!" The gang replied. Jim ran off and Aelita whispered, "it is safe, lets run for it."

The group stepped into the Hermitage. The messy place seemed a little different to Aelita, who looked around.

"Why are things moved around? It wasn't this messy last week." Aelita asked

"I can feel it, it is up stairs." Sora told them. They all nodded and went upstairs to find shadows every where. Sora pulled out his key with Kairi and they casted a double Blizzaga at the heartless, finishing them off with little effort. Sora knew time was short, as the heartless already found the keyhole and was working to get to it. They ran to a room, and found a picture of Aelita, France, and Aelita's mom on the wall. Sora walked to it and smiled.

"It is here." He told them as the keyblade appeared in front of him.

He took hold of it and pointed it at the picture. A light emanated from the picture and the keyblade, a keyhole forming above it. A beam of light came out of the keyblade and into the keyhole, sealing it with a soft click. Sora lowed the key, and said "That is half of our mission done. Now to take care of X.A.N.A."

* * *

OMG the keyhole is sealed now! well that helps matters but there is a few more problems. Now if you all can guess the reson they stay i'll give you a spoiler or a cookie. your chooce n.n


	18. ch 17 I am not worthy to my readers!

Oh boy, now i am going to get it. This is my most poplular story ever and i neglected it for this long on you all. I am a bad author(boos heard in background) but i have good news. I count that this fic ends at ch 20 or so so i will update more often to bring you the action and the ending and opening n.n. please forgive the long awaited update, it should have been sooner. (Now i just got to get the inititive to update RL V.V)

* * *

Chapter 17

Colossal Problems

"Alright Sora, we got one keyhole down and out. Now we need to take care of X.A.N.A before any more problems show up." Kairi said to him, from her seat in Sora and Riku's room. They decided to have a meeting without the rest of the gang so they could figure out their next move.

"To be honest we are not normally suppose to be allowed to stick around and help out but we still need to seal Lyoko's Keyhole." Riku pointed out

"So we help out to the end here, we have a loop hole in the rules this time." Sora said. They all smiled and nodded at this, ready to get to work. A knock came at the door and Riku answered it to find Ulrich and Odd.

"Hey Sora, your cell phone does no good if it is turned off." Odd said

"I left it on though. I don't remember turning it off." Sora said. He handed Ulrich the phone, who tried to turn it on.

"Did you charge it?" Ulrich asked.

"Charge it?" The three asked, clueless.

"No wonder, anyway. Jeremie is ready for a big time mission to the new Ice Replika we found yesterday. He edited the Skid to where all of us can go along." Ulrich

"Right lets go." Sora said.

Shortly after, the group headed to the new Replika in the newly outfitted Skid. Sora and Kairi where inside the main cockpit with Aelita to help navigate and operate two new gun torrents on the main body. Riku took the last empty NavSkid.

"Okay, I'll send Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Aelita to the Super Computer. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi will guard the skid." Jeremie informed them. As they docked, the skid defense team had their hands full. William and a team of Krabs where advancing as soon as they docked and Jeremie transferred the others.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi found themselves in their normal clothes(not much of a change for Sora) as the translation went through but Aelita still remained in her Lyoko form. No complaints though, as the three keyblade wielders still had their keyblades to fight with. Nothing at all was missing.

They ran into the next hallway of what looked like a underground lab into a large hanger filled with Robots.

"I don't like the looks of these guys Sora." Kairi told him, keeping close.

"Me either, they have X.A.N.A's mark on their chest so that can't be good." Riku said. Aelita nodded and pointed to a door ahead.

"According to the map I hacked from the tower we checked last time that door will lead us to the super computer." Aelita said, as they moved towards it something fell into place.

"Heartless, get back now!" Sora yelled.

_Back on the Replika_

"Guys, X.A.N.A is planning something big, he is now drawing all the power he has from all his Replikas. This isn't good at all, there are more than I can count!" Jeremie told them as they finished up the last of William's army and the former friend himself.

"What? How much power are we talking Jeremie? Megatank power or stronger?" Ulrich asked

"He-he-he-he made a monster out of it! All I see is a red dot covering the entire screen. I have to zoom out to see you all with it!"

"It is that big!?" The three asked, as panicked as Jeremie.


	19. Chapter 18

GUYS I AM SO SORRY. FF has been down and i've tried to get you all this chapter for the last three days. Here it is though, starting to wrap up everything. So, R&R and enjoy n.n

* * *

Chapter 18

Two for Two.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Aelita had their hands full with the army of Heartless that attacked them all. Neo-Shadows, Darkballs, Invincibles, Big Bandits, you name them they where there. It took several minutes for them to take out enough to get away when the robots nearby jumped into the fray as well. Riku was taken out by a laser and so was Aelita. Sora and Kairi stood back to back, weighing their chances.

"I don't think this is going to work, you and Riku should have used Dark Form." Kairi told him

"I know, I was trying to get the right pin out but I got this little white one instead." He replied as it started glowing, responding to Kairi. "Wait, lets drive Kairi. It's our only hope!"

"Right!" She said, as they both where jumped by everything.

A flash of light later and they both opened their eyes to see Donald, Goofy, and the King. They held back the group of heartless and the robots.

"Hurry Sora! Drive into Light Form!" King Micky called out, deflecting every shot with his keyblade.

"Right! Thanks your Majesty!" Sora called, and pulled Kairi's power into himself.

*back on the Replika*

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich looked around for the new monster, but didn't see it. Then, the entire ground shook, knocking all three down. It shook again, and again, and again!

"Over there!" Odd pointed. The other two looked behind the tower to see a towering monster that looked like it was made of lava.

It's bug like face sported a large X.A.N.A mark and it's left arm was a sword that had several marks on it. It walked slowly, but from what they could see it was hopeless to do anything from there. Ulrich used his super speed to run to it, and started to jump up it's legs. In about a minute he fell to be caught by Yumi and the overwing Jeremie pulled up for her. She rose up to the monster's face and threw her fan, just to have it absorbed into the monster's face. Then, they where hit by the sword and immediately divertualized.

***Back to Sora***

Sora's clothes turned white, wielding Kairi's keyblade in his left hand and the Oathkeeper in his right. The sleeves on his Shirt and pants had the same stars that where on the Oathkeeper and both keys floated near his hands like in master form. Sora felt all of Kairi's untapped power flow through him, the power of the Princess of Heart. His magic strength felt like it was now stronger than Final's forms with Donald helping. He raised both keys and called forth his Lightning magic and it destroyed everything there, save for the King and his party. Donald stared in amazement.

"Garsh Sora, those duds really came through for ya." Goofy told him

"You see Sora, Kairi's magic is so strong that she is the strongest of the seven." King Micky told him.

"I see, but this seems so much more powerful than any form I've used, even Final." Sora said.

"Yeah, in magic alone. Relying on strength in this form is a mistake due to your speed and magic being the only thing boosted." King Micky told him

"Just like Wisdom form." Donald said in his hard to understand voice.

More Heartless came and Sora called forth the magic of Blizzaga and dispersed them with ease. Then he learned another weakness of Light Form, him and Kairi separated and Sora was back to normal.

"Looks like it is the Form you can't stay in long either." Kairi told him.

"Shouldn't we try to find what ever you all are looking for here. Your a long way away from the place you where a while ago." Micky asked, Sora nodded and put his hand to his ear.

"Jeremie? Jeremie are you there?" Sora asked.

Kairi mimicked him and neither got a answer.


	20. Chapter 19

Okay, a big Info chapter. Hope the work here makes since, i had to bs some of it. But 3/4's of it is quite accuret. This story is comming to a close, if i think about it it will take about three of four more chapters at the least to finish this one up. the end is coming guys, expect me to update quite often to copensate for the fact it is close. but i will not be able to update until sunday evening, late if i can. I am going to Regonals in town with andrew for YuGiOh, so wish me luck(i am so going to get pawned but i'll fight till the end XD) R&R and enjoy n.n

(BTW sorry it is short but the end fights will be several pages long, i will strain my brain to make it as informal and good as possible to make up for all the short chapters i wrote for this)

* * *

Chapter 19

Sora and Kairi tried for a few minutes to get a hold of Jeremie with no answer. Sora put his hands down and felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out to find his cell phone.

*Back at the Lab*

"Aelita, Riku wake up! That monster is going to total the skid! Sora, Kairi I am returning you two immediately!" Jeremie said, to find that Sora and Kairi's information cards where not there. He then tried to pull them from where ever they where to find no signal. "I lost Sora and Kairi! Aelita get out of there!"

*On the Ice Replika*

Aelita woke up to Jeremie's frantic voice to notice three things. One, Kairi and Sora where no where to be found. Two a giant monster was near the skid, which stood twice the size of the tower they where docked to. And Three, it's sword of a hand was slowly heading towards the skid. Aelita pulled the controls upwards, breaking from the tower. They barely made it, the bottom of the skid inches from the monster's sword. It fell forward and placed it's hand on the tower, activating it for X.A.N.A immediately and even bending it over a little with it's shear weight. Aelita quickly dived into the digital sea, Lyoko bound.

*About ten minutes later, in the lab*

Riku stormed into the lab and drew his keyblade as he walked to Jeremie.

"Where are Sora and Kairi?" He demanded coldly, like Jeremie meant to lose them.

"I don't know, it's like they didn't even translate to Antarctica with you two. It is extremely weird." Jeremie replied, cowering a little due to Riku holding The Way to Dawn in a battle ready stance. Ulrich put his hand on Riku's shoulder, shaking his head. Then, Sora's ID card came up on the computer. It showed Sora was calling the Super Computer. Jeremie quickly answered it. "Sora please tell me where you and Kairi are!"

"We are okay, for some reason when I drived I was pulled from the computer I guess. Tell Riku I am here with Goofy, Donald and the King. We are holding down the fort here." Sora told the group. "The king said we can get William back guys, but it will be hard."

"What!?" Everyone asked and got close to hear what the king had to say.

"Howdy everybody! Welp, to be honest I have no idea how to work your computer. It is out of my league. But all four keyblades are the key we need." Micky told them. "We need Riku with us, so he needs to use the Gummi Ship to get to us. Once we are there, we can purify William's heart. But we need him in his true form here with us."

"How is it going to do that?" Jeremie and Sora both asked.

"Welp there is a poem my teacher, Yid Sid, found while studying the nobodies. It reads like this:

The Keyblade is a tool of light, darkness, dawn, and twilight.

When each side has a heart, pure as can be: darkness that is negative can be erased.

Hearts are not naturally dark, so it can be pured

By light, darkness, dawn, and twilight.

Point the four, at the one to be pured:

Once, Twice, Thrice, Four hearts divine

Will save the one in need.

You see, we need to work together here to make your friend himself. Can you do it?"

Everyone looked to one another, trying to figure out what to do. Riku then laughed and turned to Jeremie. "Send me to Lyoko with Aelita."


	21. Chapter 20

Ok, the origanal was a peace of crap...so i improved the end. so you don't reread all of it, the change starts when Roxas enters at the end. Enjoy n.n

* * *

Chapter 20

Jeremie sat there, thinking on rather or not to send Riku. Instead he turned to the computer to do a few calculations.

"William won't come out and we can't force him out. The only way it will work is if it works in Lyoko." Jeremie said, mainly to King Micky on the other side of the phone line.

The King chatted with Sora for a few seconds and then answered. "It might work. It's worth a shot. Me and the others will come right to the factory in my Gummi Ship. Prepare what you need for when we get there.

"Right, we'll be set by time you do." Jeremie told them, hanging up the line.

*Back to Sora and Co.*

Micky handed the phone to Sora, who hung it up and put it in his side pocket. They turned to leave to see Xenia and another cloaked man, who twirled a flute in his fingers. Everyone drew their weapons, ready for the upcoming fight.

"So, these are the runts who beat you? A mouse, duck, dog, and two children?" The cloaked one asked mockingly.

"I didn't face the king or his lackeys. But without that one boy here I can really do some damage." Xenia told him. The cloaked one shrugged and opened a portal of darkness.

"Well then, you don't need me. Later, if you live." The man said, walking through.

"Wait a minute, get back here Lexi!" Xenia called as the portal closed. "You coward! You talk big and you leave me to fight them! What ever, when I defeat them and bring back the princess and her two friends I'll be sure to surpass you in all! Time for you all to taste defeat!"

She rushed to be meet by Goofy's shield, her staff bouncing off. On contact though, it sent a surge of lightning through the metal, which sent Goofy into a tumbled mess. Kairi and Micky both used a pearl of light to attack in the distance, but a shield of lightning enveloped her to ward away the attack. Sora and Donald used a double blizzard attack to throw her off, but she just warded it away with her staff.

"I will not hold back, I'll kill you first!" She cried.

"Sora can you drive yet?" Kairi called.

"No, I haven't had enough time to recharge." He cried back, to have a small yellow crystal thrown at him. It looked like a mega elixir but something seemed different about it.

"That is a full drive elixir! Use it now!" Micky called.

Sora nodded and used it, his full strength returning. Sora then reached for the Light form pin to see both the light and dark pins appear before him. Xenia rushed forward and slashed down with her spear, Sora had no time to react!

Roxas appeared and pairied the blow from Xenia, throwing her back pretty far. Roxas seemed complete, wielding both Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Alright, act over. Sora your getting rusty, and that means I am getting rusty." He told him

"Hey, I am not rusty!" Sora retorted.

"Oh yeah you are. By the way, Micky asked me to edit your pins. We never really separated, but Naminé used her power to make you think so."

"What? When did you do this?" Sora asked.

"No time, we got a hag to beat. So anyway take these." Roxas said. He tossed Sora the Final Form pin and two other ones. One of them looked to have the symbol on Roxas's zipper inside the little bubble. The other one looked like Final form's pin, but it had a gold tint to it instead. "Use the Existence pin. You and me will show them our true power." Roxas said.

Sora nodded and pulled the power inside of him. The drive kicked in and the light broke!


	22. Chapter 21

**_WARNING! EXTREEMLY SHORT CHAPTER ALERT!! _**

I feel bad about giving you all this really short chapter after so long. But i am really stuck at two of my stories and writing rough draphs left and right for my RoL fic. I rewote this chapter about 12 times cause it just phailed. Next chapter will be longer due to a sertien character getting some serious screen time.

* * *

Chapter 21

The light broke away leaving Sora in a new form. It was based off of Roxas's normal outfit, being white with red. The sleeves had the symbol of Roxas's zipper on it and he was wielding two keyblades, the Kingdom Key and Two Across, like Roxas wields two blades. Something about Sora seemed different, yet the same. Kairi looked at him like she hadn't in a long time, like it was the old Sora. Xenia stood up and saw the new drive.

"I don't care, you will all fry!" She cried, charging forward with a spear in each hand.

Sora ran to meet her, dragging the blades along the ground. They meet in a clash, lightning flying everywhere. They pushed against each other, two weapons for two, with neither giving way. Sora then grinned and jumped backwards, letting Xenia fall forward. As he went to attack her with the keyblades she pulled up that same shield of lightning with the two staffs she had, causing the attack to be blocked. Electricity ran up Sora's arms, causing pain real fast. Sora saw her shove a spear through the shield at him, attempting to take him out.

**Sora, no magic in this form. Keep away from her!**

Sora cursed himself as he jumped back away from Xenia's attack, barely keeping out of the range. He then ran forward, thrusting The Proof of Existence into the spear. The Spear shattered and gave way. Xenia took time to throw more staffs around Sora, trapping him inside a hexagonal shield. He turned to all sides, trying to find a way out. Micky and the others started to run forward to help but another shield stopped them in their tracks. Xenia then walked to the edge of the shield, laughing.

"Well, well, well, you will fry now." Xenia told him happily. Sora laughed in response to this.

"Alright Roxas I'll let you take over." Sora said, a flash of light issuing from Sora. The light faded and left Roxas wielding the same blades in Sora's drive clothes.

Xenia, not knowing about Roxas, grew in raged. "Who do you think you are! Where did Sora go! And who are you!"

Roxas laughed at her, changing the two blades he held into Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He spun them, clashed them together, and held them at the ready.

"I am Roxas, ex member of the Organization. My title was the Key of Destiny, wielder of light!" Roxas told her, as if boasting his superior power.

"Wait, your number XIII?" Oh crap! Die now!" Xenia cried in panic. She threw several bolts of lightning at Roxas, who called upon his power. Thirteen blades of light appeared around Roxas and spread out, blocking the lightning and breaking down the barrier. Xenia looked at him in shock, completely unbelieving.

"Well, is that all you got?" Roxas asked her, spinning Oblivion idly.


	23. Chapter 22

Okay guys, I tried my best with Roxas. I wanted to make it longer but well......he pawns so much it was short lived . anyway, good news and bad news! Bad news first, this fic is almost done. I give it one or two chapters at least, three at most untill it's finished. Good news, it won't end here. I've already started(rough draft on paper) on the second cross over for the Neo Organization series. I see now at least four fics just on the Neo Organization. The next world is desided, and i will be giving hints towards it in these last few chapters. I will need sugestions towards the next world after that, and the fourth one isn't going to be a cross over but more like a pure kingdom hearts fic. So without farther to do, here is the list for my readers.

1. In this review(please do!) give me ideas for the 3rd world. if i am familier with it i will consider it. poll may follow .

2. Read the hint, which will be in author foot notes.

3. ENJOY THE CHAPTER WITH ROXAS PAWNAGE! :D

* * *

Chapter 22

Return of Roxas

Riku and the others where waiting on Sora and the gang for the saving of William. They had been sitting in the lab for about a half hour now and Riku was getting worried.

"Riku, they are half way across the world. It will take a little while to get here I'd say." Ulrich told him, watching him pace the room.

"Not really, the Gummi Ship would have got them here at least twenty minutes ago. Something happened to them I know it." Riku said. He stood still for a second and turned towards the elevator.

"Well, what we can do is make sure that this program will work." Jeremie told him from the computer, where he had been working nonstop for the last half hour. "I need two volunteers to go to Lyoko so I can test this. One to guard the other one and watch for X.A.N.A and the other to be the test subject."

"I'll go Jeremie." Odd volunteered. "But I won't be the giney pig this time. Last time we had clones of me running around."

"I'll be the giney pig, I'm not feeding the Odd clones this time." Yumi volunteered quickly, both running to the opening elevator. Inside was a few things that they hadn't seen before. Riku rushed by them, keyblade in hand.

"Powerwild heartless! Get back!" He said, slaying two with quick moves.

*Back at Roxas and Xenia*

Roxas stood facing Xenia, keyblades at the ready. Xenia stared in shock.

"In one move you destroyed my barrier and blocked my lightning!" Xenia said. She couldn't take her eyes off of Roxas.

"Yeah, it was nothing." Roxas said, spinning Oblivion Idly. "I mean, all you are is a organization wanna be."

Xenia stiffened up and stared at Roxas in rage. She drew the biggest spear she had yet, it's blade as tall as Roxas. She held it up, lightning pulsing through it.

"HOW DARE YOU, I'LL FRY YOU FOR THAT!"

Xenia rushed forward, wielding that spear like it was a staff. She spun it over her head, but then dissipated. Her speed let her move behind Roxas in a second, but Roxas just slid to the side and slashed the spear in half as it pierced where he stood seconds before hand. Xenia dropped the old spear and brought out a staff. She then used her speed to start slapping Roxas up left and right, forcing him to drop both of his keyblades as they went. She got him against a wall and went to finish him off by smashing the staff through his head when he reversed behind her.

"Nice job, but take my speed now!"

Roxas summed his keys back and used the left one to launch her into the air. He then jumped and started slapping her left and right with his blades, cutting off her braid so that the spear head would be useless and then slammed her into the ground. He went to stab her through with both blades, just to be blasted back by lightning. She rose, infuriated, and charged with two staffs in each hand. They proceeded to match each other's blows, staff and keyblade creating sparks as they collided again and again. Roxas was matching speed for speed and power for power left and right again. They both backed up and took a few breaths.

"Not bad, but I think I'll finish you here." Roxas told her. He forced some kind of magic on the field, and they both froze on the spot.

"What the heck, I can't move. What did you do!" Xenia demanded, only feet from Roxas. She stood where if she could move, she could finish off Roxas.

"Thought I'd do this challenge. This magic will let go of us at any time. I don't' even know when. The second it does we have the chance to attack the other." Roxas explained, posed where if he could move he would slash Xenia through the mid-section. Both keys where set to slash, just waiting on time.

After about a minute, Roxas slashed through Xenia. Her eyes opened wide as she dropped her weapon and fell to the ground. Roxas and Sora switched places and Sora reverted to his normal form. Roxas appeared beside him and they both walked towards the fading Xenia.

"How did you know, I couldn't tell at all!" Xenia demanded. She looked at Roxas vividly, as if he was something out of this world.

"You see, the best way to tell when that ends is to lesson to your heart." Roxas told her coldly.

"We are nobodies, we have no hearts!" She spat back

"I borrowed Sora's. We are one and the same on the basic level. But even before we got back together I used my enemy's hearts. Afterwards I was just faster than them." He told her. She screamed in rage as she faded away into darkness.

"We need to hurry, Riku will be worrying about us." Kairi told them. Everyone nodded and boarded the King's ship.

*Back at the Factory*

Jeremie started rubbing his temples as Yumi and Odd returned from downstairs. The program had failed utterly and ended up glitching Yumi, which had took about fifteen minutes to fix. Now everyone was in a upheaval about what to do. Riku, who was going though fighting stances with Way to Dawn while he waited, was the first to speak.

"Well, what now?"

"The only thing I can think of is fixing this program, which can take weeks." Jeremie told him.

"WE DON'T HAVE WEEKS!" Riku shouted.

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Jeremie snapped back.

"Welp, why don't we go to him? That way it can be done now."

* * *

Okay, here is your first viage hint: The Chinese Zodiac.


	24. Chapter 23

Okay guys, this is another bad news good news deal. bad news, it is a short chapter. Good news, it is a short-information-chapter-with-no-action-with-all-the-action-in-the-next-chapter. *gasp* alright, i got two guesses on the next world and they both where the same and wrong. The worlds i use will not have been in any kingdom hearts game(mini clue for you all) and you get another clue later. I have officialy done the math, 2 more chapters after this one. next chapter is your last hint. and if you all guess the right one, then i'll let you know last chapter what it is. Other wise you will just have to check in with me and see if it is up. (i got the first chapter typed already n.n; i am ready to start on it) Now here is your hint: elements

(i know i am going to kill you all with these vege hints, if you guess it you get a pot of cookies)

also so you all know how much i love you all, i wrote this while i am sick. n.n'' i am stuck at home so i though "Lets get this done, that would be one step closer for them)

* * *

Chapter 23

When the Lyoko gang turned towards the sound of the small, high pitched voice they looked down and saw King Micky. After they spotted him, several emotions issued.

"A MOUSE!" Aelita

"A GIANT MOUSE!" Yumi

"A GIANT TALKING MOUSE!" Odd

"XANA TOOK THINGS TOO FAR!" Ulrich

"HURRY GET IT!" Jeremie

The Lyoko gang blew up. Each one adding on to it. Yumi and Ulrich got into a fighting stance while Odd and Aelita got ready to run for the scanners. Riku laughed and waved them off and the King's ears dropped.

"Your majesty, it's good to see you again." Riku told the king, sort of bowing to him.

"Wait, he is your king!?" Odd said, almost falling over.

"Yeah, this is King Micky." Kairi said, entering behind the King from the elevator. Behind her came Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Geese, animal farm much? Bet that duck would taste good." Odd joked.

"Wha! You think so do you? Take this!" Donald said, getting red in the face. He wipped out his staff and casted a Fire spell in Odd's direction.

The next five minutes involved Odd running for his life from Donald, who was doing everything he could to cook Odd. After Riku and Micky calmed both sides down, they got to planing on what to do.

"If we where to break XANA's control of William, it would be easier to do it in a Replika, acting like we are trying destroy it as usual." Jeremie told the group.

"Okay, but how are all of us going to get there? We'll need three more sets for the King and his Guard." Aelita added.

"Donald and Goofy will stay here and guard Jeremie from any Heartless who may come after him." Micky told the group. Donald and Goofy looked a little crestfallen about not being able to go to Lyoko but they saluted him anyway.

"Okay, we need one more seat. Cause I will be sending two of you to the Replika to act like you are after the computer so William will try and deactivate our tower." Jeremie said.

"Well, adding one more seat in the Skid won't take that long right?" Kairi asked.

"Already working on it. Start getting ready to be visualized. I'll start you all as I do the program." Jeremie told them. The rest nodded and the Lyoko bounds headed to the Scanners.


	25. Chapter 24

Ok, the chapter count went up by one. 2 more left after this at least, 3 at most. This is another short chapter, but i bet one of my readers at least will like it. I was goign to have a different thing in mind but it kinda wrote itself in XD enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 24

Unexpected

Everybody but the King had been Virtualized at that point. They waited on the mouse to appear in sector 5 with them, and they did not have to wait long. A outline of the king appeared, which slowly filled. Micky did not change much at all. His Clothes(the same from Kingdom Hearts 2) stayed the same, and he fell down and looked up at everybody.

"Welp, that was interesting." He said.

"It isn't as bad as Ansem's computer either, we need to get these scanners for it." Sora said.

"Guys, the Skid is ready. Move on to the hanger bay." Jeremie told them, his voice coming over the area.

The group nodded and ran out to the waiting elevator. They took it up to the skid, which now had a small compartment sitting on top of were the main cockpit was. The transfer plates had increased in numbers too. It went from five to eight, which everyone took a spot. Micky appeared in the newest compartment; while Sora, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi took the navskids. Kairi, Aelita, and Riku took the Skid's main cockpit.

"Alright Mickey, where the skid took so much more power it needs two pilots now. Your second Pilot there, In case Aelita becomes unable to pilot. Also you have control of the navskids in a emergency too." Jeremie explained. "Everything else is the same guys, so get to that Ice Replika."

"Got it!" Everyone basically said.

A few minutes later, they arrived in the Digital Sea. The calm blue depths awaited them. It didn't stay blue for long, as soon as they came out of the warp point that came close to the Replika the area turned red.

Aelita released the Navskids while Kairi and Riku readied the main cannons. Sora and the others zoomed off to find the monsters that XANA sent. It didn't take long, for every part of the Skid was soon serounded by several heartless. It was the same ones as Sora found in Atlantica.

"Your kidding! Heartless are here!" Sora cried

"Sora, we need to destroy everyone of them! If they get to Lyoko then it'll be swallowed up!" Mickey told him.

"That should be impossible! Anything that falls into the digital sea is lost except for XANA's monsters he made exquisitely for that area and what is inside a Skid!" Jeremie cried.

"Heartless are beings of Darkness. They got here some other way." Riku said.

"Wait! This is connected to every computer in the world right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah it is, where are you getting to Kairi?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, what if it is connected to the computers of other worlds too?" Kairi said.

"She has a good point." Mickey said. "That could be why Cid is able to track Heartless and Nobodies across the worlds."

"So, they are coming in from someplace like Ansem's Computer? That isn't good there can be a infinite number here then!" Sora said

"And we only have so much energy here. If we fight them all then we'll be absorbed and lost in the sea!" Aelita said, realizing XANA's new plan.

"No worries. I'll take care of them." A voice came up. Sora recognized that voice.

In the sea, attacking the heartless, was Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, and Tron. Tron used his energy to form a type of bubble around the first group of heartless and the others proceeded to attack them. They all wore the same outfit that Sora had to wear in Tron's world.

"I was able to track you users with Cid's help. It took some time, hacking though this data base but we did it. Go on I can protect them from the sea's harsh effects. I have the magic of this user helping me." Tron told them, working with Merlin as Leon and Yuffie took care of the mass number of Heartless.

"Tron also blocked heartless from entering here again, the heartless where getting out through Ansem's Computer! We'll finish up here and get out of here quickly, so get your work done!" Yuffie told them, cutting through several Heartless with her shuriken.

"Thanks Tron! Keep up the good work! Don't over do it Merlin!" Sora told them

Allowing Tron and the others to handle the fight, Sora and the others headed into the Ice Replika.


	26. Chapter 25

Hey guys, sorry i've been neglecting this. I have been super busy trying to get things together i just havn't had the time for any fictions. Well, here is this chapter, and the fic got extended again. there will be no more tan 30 chapters though.

* * *

Chapter 25

More detors.

The Skid came out of the digital sea and into the Ice Replika. Aelita steered the Skid towards the tower in the center of the sector, which is the one they need to access the main computer. As Aelita docked the Skid to the tower, Jeremie started to explain what they would be doing.

"Alright; Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita will go to the computer and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Micky will guard the Skid. You all ready to translate?" Jeremie asked, setting XANA up.

"Ready!" Everyone answered, as the Skid was thrown from the tower that turned from green to red.

"What the, Jeremie what happened?" Riku asked.

"XANA put a shield around all the towers in the sector." Jeremie said as the center tower had a red shield erect around it. "It's taking him 4 towers in this sector to do it though, one at each end of the sector. Uh oh, looks like XANA locked them up too. I am also picking up unknown monster signals around those towers......I think they are Heartless."

"Your kidding me.. Heartless and locks." Yumi complained.

"YAHOO!" Odd yelled

"What are you so excited about Odd?" Kairi asked.

"I finally get to show up those Heartless! Einstein can we go please!?" Odd begged like a little kid.

"Might as well, alright. Aelita, Odd, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Micky will go to the towers. Ulrich and Yumi will guard the Skid till they get back." Jeremie announced, energizing them out of the Skid.

As they appeared, the three vehicles appeared for the group. Odd ran forward and took the Overboard with ease, doing a few flips. Sora and Kairi took the Overbike, due to Sora having some bike riding experience, and Riku and the King took the Overwing. Odd stopped in front of Aelita and allowed her to climb aboard.

"You all be careful, and Odd." Ulrich said

"Whaaaaaaatttt?!" Odd cried, similar to a little kid being scolded.

"Don't make me have to come save your neck." Ulrich sneered.

"Heh, when we're done I'll come and rescue you." Odd said back

"Alright scrawny." Ulrich said, chuckling

"I AM NOT SCRAWNY!"

"Odd get going, Sora and Riku already left!" Aelita said, poking him in the back.

Odd steered the Overboard towards the others grumbling and took off, almost loosing Aelita with the sudden burst of speed.

It took them about five minutes to reach the western tower, and sure enough there where several Heartless guarding it.

"Great, at least they are just Shadows." Riku said.

"Shadows are a pain though," Kairi said, sighing.

"Welp, best take care of em then." Mickey said, Being the second one to jump into the fray. Odd had jumped the second he was close to get the first shot, just to get scratched across the face.

"Ow!"

* * *

Alright, here is the final hint! You will know the answer next chappy if you get it right.

"There are nine in all, nine foul monsters."

I had to change one word or it would be too easy. also, it has not been done by kh before and it is not owned by disney.


	27. Chapter 26

Alright guys, I am soo sorry i havn't posted in a long time. I have high school graduation right around the cornor and i need to be sure to pass or none of these fics will get done cause i'll be burried deeper than the mantel. anyway, here is he next chapter. It is shorter than i wanted it to, and i ended up cutting up the origanal idea into two chapters. I hope that it's acceptable to you all. and again i am sorry.

* * *

Chapter 26

Pushed

"Odd, your at ten life points again. Sora can only heal you so many times and I bet he'll need em later." Jeremie scolded.

"No need to worry, we got this!" Odd said proudly as a Neoshadow jumped up from under him and went to attack him. Odd tried to shoot a arrow, but soon realized he was out. "Ah! Aw nuts!" He said as the Neoshadow slashed his face, taking the last of his life points.

"Well, there goes Odd.." Aelita said, defeating the last Neoshadow.

"We'll have to trudge on without him. Your majesty? How goes unlocking that last tower?" Riku said.

Micky had spent his time unlocking the final tower, for some reason it took the keyblades several minutes to break though the lock. Jeremie's theory was that there where several thousand locks for the keyblade to unlock, which seemed to be about right.

"Just.....about......there....Got it!" Micky said as a loud click could be heard and the shield on the tower vanished. Aelita ran inside as two mega tanks rolled up to meet them. Sora and Riku nodded and Drived to Dark form to meet them.

Three Tranchalas and five blocks also joined them, causing Sora to sigh. He rushed them with Dark forms speed, slaying all five blocks in one rush. He then turned to the tanks, who fired a beam along the ground. Sora cursed and used jump dodge to get out of the way. Kairi ran into the tower to avoid the worst of the blast, but the tower took a shaking from two tanks hitting it at the same time. Sora threw both keyblades at the two tanks started to close, to have them get caught in the shell as it went to close. Sora then threw the only spell he could at the open tanks, dark Firaga. The spreading fire balls struck both tanks and destroyed them effortlessly. As Sora landed, the Tranchalas opened fire on him. Their high speed attacks where barely outdone by Sora's speed. He ran to the right side of them while jumping ice beams from the blocks, summoning Oblivion and The Way to Dawn as he ran. As he turned to face the Tranchalas, the drive ended suddenly and him and Riku split apart in the fire. Riku took a few hits as Sora deflected a few here and there.

"Sora, it's the same as with Xemnas, deflect the blasts!" Riku yelled, jumping up and spinning his keyblade at a fast pace. Sora copied him, and together they blocked all the attacks that where thrown at them, and defected a few back. The ones that defected back took out the Blocks and one Tranchala. The last one was hit from behind by Aelita, being finished off instantly.

"Well that is the last tower, lets head back." Aelita said.

"I bet the King could use our help, I mean he is holding off William by himself." Kairi said.

At the third tower, William was waiting them. King Mickey stayed behind to hold him off till the others unlocked the last tower, according to Jeremie's plan.

"Me, Riku and Kairi will help the King, you go ahead and get ready to destroy the area." Sora said.

"We only need us four anyway." Riku said.

Aelita nodded and flew off with her wings back to the skid. Sora and co. boarded a vehicle each and raced to the king.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

King Mickey was on his last legs. His speed and agility was far superior to William in every way, but everyone has their limits. Even though William's hard attacks where too slow to catch the little mouse, the helping monsters made it difficult to allow the king much leg room. Several Mantas attacked when they had the shot, taking great care not to blast William.

"I hope they hurry or there won't be a king to save" Mickey said, dodging three more shots and barely a slash from William.

"Grahhhh!" William roared mindlessly, anger and stress getting to him as well. He forced his hand forward and shot out black smoke that caught the king by surprise. The King Flew towards the edge of the Sector, and then over it. As the king fell towards the Digital Sea, William cried in Triumph.

* * *

Alright, biggy cliffy! :D Will Sora make it in time!? Will WIlliam be cleansed of XANA? Will Donald and Goofy get any action at all in this fic!?!??! WHat about odd, will he get his revenge against the shadows? Tune in next time i get to post for the answers.

Next chapter: The Big One

Next Story Hints: alright guys, getting closer i hope. This will be the finial hint, and the shortest one. IF you don't guess here you'll have to wait till about the end of may to know the next one. This is the biggest give away clue i can give guys, if you don't pick it up here then i can't say much more. Here is the clue: "I'd Rather Be A Fool For Life"


	28. Chapter 27

oh man guys, i feel horrible. This chappy is way shorter than i wanted it to be. i'm sorry guys i tried to make it as long as i could.....i just can't write long ck chapters -sits in depresson/emo cornor- I'll do my best to make the last chapter the longest i can. I'll have to for ch......oh wait i can't put that in yet, i'll ruin the important surprise! Oh and guess what! someone finaly guessed the next world! I can't belive i had to give you all a direct quote . but i did try to make it as vauge as possible. I just couldnt' help myself. You'll learn at the end of the chappter with a sneaky preview! :D

* * *

Ch 27

Win some, lose some.

William laughed as Mickey fell towards the Digital Sea, with out a hope of saving himself. Goofy and Donald cried out in the real world as he fell, Jeremie trying his best to bring the king in before he hit the sea(but with Donald smacking every key in site, he got locked out of the computer). The king neared the sea and as he closed his eyes to give in, he landed on something hard.

"Now your majesty, We can't have you lost in there. Need a ride back up?" Kairi asked, having caught the King just before he fell into the sea. They where close enough to the sea that the ripples where almost touching the overwing, but Kairi immediately pulled up away from it.

"Ah thanks Kairi. You really saved me. Your truly a princess of heart." Mickey said. "Now, lets take care of William."

Kairi and the King reached the sector to find Riku and Sora holding their best against William's wild strikes and the other monsters around. Kairi and the King started firing Pearl spells at rapid fire, taking out the monsters by surprise. Finally it was the four key bearers surrounding William. He looked at all sides, trying to decide what to do. Not giving him a chance, the four raised their keys into the air as the king instructed them before going in.

"Darkside, key of the darkness. Delve into this man's heart and reveal the darkness inside of him!" Mickey cried out. A beam of light shot up, then arched down and struck William at a speed no one could dodge. A dark shape could be seen around him, clutching around where his heart would be.

"Way to Dawn, key of twilight! Separate the true darkness from the invading darkness!" Riku cried next, a beam copying the same maneuver that Micky's did. The shadows around William turned into a mixture of dark purple and black, intermingled.

"Radiance, key of dawn. Use the rays of early light to unbind the darkness from this heart!" Kairi called. The same beam struck William, And the two colors separated and the dark purple shadow remained near William, but the larger black shadow hung above him.

"Kingdom Key, key of light! Illuminate the evil darkness and show it's true form!" Sora cried. The light stuck the darker shadow and it formed into what looked like a dark orb with a pulsating eye of X.A.N.A on it.

The four Key bearers quickly rushed and slashed through the "monster", which caused William to devurtuallize.

*Back at the factory*

"Alright! They did it! I'll retrieve William!" Jeremie said.

Down stairs a scanner opened up and Odd caught the freed William. They smiled to each other and walked to the elevator.

*The Replika*

Aelita and the others met up at the Skid, ready to leave for the day. They could try and destroy the Replika, but getting William back after months of work was enough for the day. As they got near the Skid, they all realized something drastic!

"Guys! Kolossus is attacking the Skid hurry!" Jeremie screamed. No sooner than they did, the Skid was struck, and was sliding right for Aelita and the Key Bearers. It ran them over, sending them back to Earth in time as it fell into the Digital Sea, absorbed into the network to never be used against X.A.N.A again.

* * *

Ha ha just kidding about the sneaky preview . i left the papers at home and i'm at andrew's house n.n;;; but i'll be sure to tell you the tital of the next story.

Sora in:

The Keyblade Hidden in the Leaves!

IT"S NARUTO!!!!!!!!!


	29. Chapter 28

OMG i thought this chappter had posted for you all i.i well here is the first of my two updates then. I also lost my preview for you all.....so i'll put that off i guess. I'm so sorry bout forgitting this.

* * *

Chapter 28

Preparation

"Well, what do we do now? We can't destroy X.A.N.A's Replikas without the skid. So what now, we make a new one?" Riku asked. The group plus William sat around the super computer. Jeremie shook his head, sighing.

"No, there are more than we thought. When Kolossus was last summoned I had the super computer record the number of Replikas it took to power it." He said. "Even though I didn't notice it, I programed the computer ahead of time so it would catch it."

"So, how many are there then Jeremie?" Asked Sora.

"Over two hundred."

The group sat quietly at these words, each trying to figure out what to do next. Odd went to make a suggestion, but dropped it because he could tell it wasn't the time. Then Mickey stood up and turned to the group.

"How about we make a program to erase all traces of X.A.N.A on the entire network?"

Aelita turned to Jeremie, who sighed and turned to the computer and typed in a few things.

"Well, I actually have been working on a program that would completely destroy X.A.N.A , but that would take a lot of time to finish programing to where I can test it. There are a lot of theorems and programing left to finish. Then after I get that done, it would require a few tests to try and get it right. This is a extremely complex equation that takes a long time to complete, especially when I have to stay at school." Jeremie explained.

The rest of the group's mood fell as the super computer beeped. Jeremie read a message that popped up and about jumped for glee.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"He hasn't looked that happy since he first got Aelita to earth." Ulrich said. When he said this, Jeremie turned a little red and ignored him, and instead turned to the group.

"France Hopper, that man is amazing! No sooner than I say that I can't finish the program for a while, he does it in less than a minute! He sent me a message saying that he'll meet us in the ice sector to complete the program. He said later this evening, to give us time to prepare." Jeremie explained.

-later that evening-

"Alright, does everyone remember the plan?" Jeremie asked the group as they stood by the super computer. As he said this, William walked in the lab.

"Sorry I was late, Mom insisted on talking while I was stuck in Delmas's office. What is the plan?" William asked.

"Your not going, I don't trust you." Jeremie said flat out. The rest of the group looked around acuardly and tried not to look at him, all except Yumi and Jeremie.

"Hey, I'm a part of the team too! You all let me in, so let me help!" William barked back. Yumi walked up to him and crossed her arms.

"Sorry William, you did too much for us not to trust you. Count yourself lucky that we're not trying to find away to erase your entire memory of us." Yumi said coldly. He stepped back a bit, but stopped and looked down.

"Fine, I'll stay here with Jeremie."

"Alright, Sora you said you wanted to stay here with Donald and Goofy in case anything happened right?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, we don't need X.A.N.A attacking the brains while all the brawn is in Lyoko. I also want to fight with Goofy and Donald again, it's been too long." Sora said.

"Alright guys, head to the scanners then." Jeremie said, turning to the computer to start the calculations.

* * *


	30. Chapter 29 part 1

Alright guys, here is one of the final chapters. I worked my hardest to make it worth while and long. Part two will be along later, i'm sorry updates are slow but i plan to have this story finished before long. Within the next month i'll have this one updated. I'm sorry if you think i gave up on it, i truely havn't. Lol i lost my flashdrive and it holds all my stuff for my stories, but i found it this morning while looking for my wallet. Thanks for being patient and sticking with it. Here is part one of chapter 29, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 29

Part 1

The final struggle

Sora stayed behind with Goofy, Donald, William, and Jeremie while the rest of the gang went to Lyoko. They where Virtualized in the Ice sector, where France Hopper told them he'd meet them. Sora watched over Jeremie's shoulder while he kept watch over the works in Lyoko. Goofy talked to William, who was still a little upset about being rejected by his friends.

"Welp, things will get better. It will just take a little bit of time." Goofy told him.

"Yeah, what ever. I'm just here to show them that I'm still a part of the team." William replied

"It's all good with me. You didn't tell anyone about the computer or about me and the others not being from here." Sora said "So I trust ya."

"Yeah, thanks dude." William replied.

-On Lyoko-

Aelita lead the group towards a cave hidden by a waterfall in the ice sector. She then turned to the others and asked them to wait there while she went and checked it out. She went inside and found a light purple orb hanging in the air.

"There you are Daddy. Did you finish the program?" She asked.

France flashed and transmitted some data to Aelita. She smiled, and thought that she felt her father's touch again and felt safe. Then, the entire cave shook and parts of the roof starting coming off in parts.

"Aelita, the others need your help hurry! There is a hoard of monsters out there, including Kolossus!" Jeremie said.

Aelita ran outside after her Father to find hundreds of heartless and X.A.N.A's welcoming party waiting.

-On Earth-

Jeremie was typing away quickly on his keyboard, trying to guide the others in the total war that was going on. William had already insisted on sending at least him to help, to get a really blunt no. He was standing a bit away, looking really put off. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all watched over Jeremie's shoulders, trying to help point out what different heartless could do so he could warn the others.

"That one there, he isn't much trouble. Just attack his head! His fat belly is immune to attacks. His back is also a weakness!" Sora said.

"And that one there is like him, but he can breath fire and throw fire balls. Yuck, he can cause some mean trouble."

"And that one there is a pain cause magic won't work on him but he heals other monsters!" Donald rattled off so fast that no one could understand him anyway.

"Alright you three that is enough I can't keep up with all of this!" Jeremie said. "Great, X.A.N.A just activated a tower!"

"Well, he must be coming for home base, any idea what he's sending? A few heartless?" Sora asked as William moaned in pain, his voice distorted.

The gang turned around to see the last of X.A.N.A's ghost invading William's body, taking him over once more. He then started laughing like he did while he was taken over as several Neo Shadow's appeared to his side.

"Great, Donald Goofy lets go!"

"Roger!"

Sora summoned his keyblade as the other two followed up behind him with their weapons. Sora stopped though when the Neo Shadows fused together to make a type of heartless they never saw before. It looked like a large Neo Shadow, but made of lots of yellow eyes. William laughed as he used his power to manipulate the giant neo shadow. Sora turned to Jeremie and yelled.

"Go down the hatch towards the scanners and shut the door now!"

"I can't the others," He started to be interrupted by a fire ball being shot his way.

"GO!" all three yelled.

Not thinking twice, Jeremie ran to the hatch and climbed down, shutting the door behind him. Sora then nodded to the other two and raised his keyblade, closing his eyes. His body started glowing as Donald and Goofy gave him all the energy they had. The energy traveled to him in the form of two balls of dark light, and merged together above the keyblade's tip. Sora then opened his eyes and pushed all the power he had into it, doing a slow back flip and inserting the key into the center of a strange light that made a complicated marking. As Sora turned the keyblade, pushing it farther and farther down, he turned himself until his feet rested on the ground. Four pilers of light came up from around the marking and energy erupted from it all around. Sora cried "Trinity Limit!" and that was all that could be seen. The rest was lost in a blinding flash of light.

-Lyoko-

Aelita, Yumi, and Kairi stood by France while Riku, Odd, and Ulrich fought heartless and monsters at a endless amount. Mickey was working on trying to climb Kolossus and see if there was a way he could take him out.

"Any luck Your Majesty?" Riku called. He heard a faint "No, not yet." in return and swore under his breath.

"No worries, We'll get this all taken out. Watch that Megatank!" Ulrich said. He rushed in front of Riku and held the beam off with his swords. Odd then quickly fired a arrow and finished off the tank, and returned to shooting down the blocks that lined up to shoot at him.

"Haha! Like shooting fish in a barrel!" Odd said as he was suddenly frozen up to his neck. "HEY NO FAIR! ATTACKS FROM THE REAR IS CHEAP! FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU BLOCK HEAD!"

Riku started covering Odd while Ulrich quickly broke the ice that was on him. When Odd was free, He shot all the blocks in quick succession. He then ran and jumped off the small mountain they was on and latched onto a manta. Using his claws he controlled the way he wanted to go and shot down a few Krabs that where working their way towards France.

"Great, there he goes riding mantas again. Wonder how many he'll name this time?" Ulrich said, to get Riku to run off and start cutting threw several Dark Balls that showed up. "Alright alright. So anywhere on these, I can go with that. Triangulate!"

Ulrich started running around a Dark Ball at high speed, leaving two clones of himself and stood them and himself in a triangle. The Dark Ball looked like he expanded a little, and suddenly hit all three of them by thrashing around.

"Gah, he's smarter than he looks!"

"No, they just are unstable. They're pure darkness that's corrupted so they can't sit still." Riku replied to Ulrich. He then slashed through the Dark Ball that had took Ulrich by surprise and started on a group of Bandits.

Odd shot the manta and landed beside Riku. "They keep coming, we're not going to have a break until we finish X.A.N.A." Odd said

"Sounds normal, but this is getting really bad. Marabuta wasn't as hard to control as heartless." Ulrich replied, slicing through another three Bandits that thought they could rush him.

"Best thing we can do is get France to Sector 5. Then we can get this program running!" Riku said, he started slashing through several heartless to make his way to the girls. They where holding off several heartless and monsters easily. "Hey, how can we get to sector 5 without Jeremie here? Kolossus is getting closer and we can't hold him off. Plus, these heartless are endless."

"We can't, last we heard, Sora yelled for him to go to the scanner room and screamed something about Limit." Yumi said

"Yeah, that is Trinity Limit. It's a really powerful ability of Sora's that his keyblade gives him. But it can be dangerous because it'll harm anyone who doesn't give energy to him as well. He must have not had a choice." Riku explained.

"Guys, I'm back. Sora is heading to Lyoko, get to the edge of the sector hurry!" Jeremie said suddenly.

"Lets go!" Kairi called, and leaded the group to the edge of the sector by blasting heartless out of the way left and right with her magic.


	31. Chapter 29 part 2

right, been a while for all my stories. Well, here is the second to last update for this fic. I'm sorry i didn't do too well with it, but hell i gave it my all. Next chapter will end this one, and I'll move on the the Keyblade Hidden in the Leaves. R&R and sorry it took so long.

* * *

Chapter 29 Part 2

Chaos unleashed!

King Mickey was on Kolossus's shoulder, defending himself from hornets. Kolossus barely even noticed his presence, if not at all. He was intent on getting to France before they escaped. The rest of the gang was working on getting France to the end of the sector. Sora Virtualized near edge of the sector and was working on getting through the Heartless on his side. He was holding his own, where he learned to use the digital sea to his full advantage.

Kairi was the first to spot him, thanks to a krab falling down legless that was about to fire at France. They grouped together, beside of the edge of the sector. France then went off the side and dove into the sea.

"Guys, get to sector five. We need to run that program now!" Jeremie said. The Transport Orb got closer and closer to the group, but Kolossus was right on them at this point. It lifted it's leg up to step on the group. Sora nodded to Riku and the two of them jumped at the same time, using Dark Shield and Reflect to hold it off while the other four was taken by the orb.

Sora and Riku used each other's feet to push off and get out from under Kolossus's foot in time. Kairi ran to stand beside Sora, and Mickey landed beside Riku. Kolossus roared as it started stepping around trying to squash the group. They rushed away from it and stood ready.

"Any ideas Sora?" Riku asked. "You are the wise guy."

"Funny Riku. All I can think of is attacking it's face, because that's where the sign of XANA is. I mean, our keyblades aren't like the normal Lyoko weapons so they wouldn't be destroyed right?" Sora asked.

"Welp, I don't know if our keyblades can be broken or not. But anything is possible." Mickey said.

"Well, what about summoning Genie?" Kairi asked.

"No go, I don't know if summon is a option here. Genie would have to be virtualized too." Sora said as they noticed Kolossus's sword arm coming to sweep them. Riku grabbed Mickey and Sora grabbed Kairi and the two Jumped out of the way. Riku nodded to Mickey and they linked arms and started spinning. Pearls of light spells shot out at a high speed towards Kolossus but the spells did nothing but seem to be absorbed into it's face. As they fell, Sora took Kairi's keyblade and threw the two of them with all his strength at the mark that he noticed on it's arm. The struck and bounced off, reappearing in the owners' hands. The groups landed and looked to each other.

"Now what?" Kairi asked.

"Well, how about a limit. Riku, all's end?" Sora asked.

"That would be no good, besides I just did one with Mickey so I'm exhausted."

"Sora, I think we could do one." Kairi said.

"Kairi, you have to practice these things or be on such a level of understanding that you can read each other's moves." Sora said.

"So your saying you don't know me?"

"Uh.."

"Welp, make a choice now because here he comes!" Mickey said as the foot came down on the four. Sora, turning a little red, grabbed Kairi's hand and they jumped together. Sora used Reflect at the same time as Kairi using Aero. The combined shields threw Kolossus backwards, and he landed with a sickening thud on the army of monsters behind him. Kairi then spun in front of Sora and took his key. He then boosted her high up into the air. She did several front flips, spinning the keys while she did so and firing off every spell she knew at the sword hand. Riku ran up, and threw his keyblade in the air above Sora at the same time the King did the same. Two keys clashed and fell downward. Riku then caught Sora and threw him upwards. Sora caught the two keys as Riku had jumped up behind him. Sora kicked off of Riku, and used a quick glide to get to Kolossus's face. As he landed, Kairi landed as well. The two stabbed both keys into each eye, and Kolossus roared in pain. The lava dried up on him, and he laid still. Panting, the four grouped up and nodded to each other. As they did this, a strange white light and came out of Sector Five, and ate up Kolossus's body. It then left Lyoko into the digital Sea.

"G...guys..." Jeremy said over the world.

"Jeremy, what was that?" Sora asked.

"It was the XANA Eradication Program..but it froze up..there is something attacking the Heart of Lyoko! Without that, we can't get rid of XANA." Jeremy said. "Aelita can't handle it on her own, the others got devirtualized. Hurry to the edge of the sector!"

The group ran to the edge, and the Orb came back and over took them. The gang came up in Sector Five's center, and ran through the opening. Jeremy directed them to the outer dome and they found the overwing and over bike waiting on them. Riku and Mickey took the wing and Sora and Kairi took the bike. The went down to the south poll and entered the final chamber for the heart. They got up there to find Aelita being taken down by a monster that didn't belong to Lyoko. It turned around to them, a heartless symbol on it's chest. In the center of the Heart of Lyoko, a keyhole formed.


	32. Chapter 30

Wow, i actually did it. I FINIALLY FINISHED THE DAMN THING!

First off, I'm sorry that I took so fucking long. I epicly fail at time management and I have no excuse. But here is code kingdom finished. I realize this isn't my best work ever, but with what I've learned from this story and others I plan on making The Keyblade Hidden in the Leaves much better. I'll go ahead and conferm several things. 1. Sora will be alone. 2. The time zone of this visit will be the search for Tsunade Arch, just after the Naruto vs Garra fight. So don't expect anything from Shippuden. 3. I will -NOT- spoil anything from Shippuden in this story, because there are some who only watch dub. 4. This is a series, so I will finish it. 5. My update speed is set at every Friday I update at least one story. Technacally it's saturday when i updated this, but it was Friday when I started on the Pokemon chapter I updated before this.

Please forgive me for being stuipd and not updating. Also forgive me for the poor job I have done on this story. I promise I will do much better with the next installment, so please keep a eye out for it. I will promis that the next story will start BEFORE Febuary. Now, please enjoy the last part.

Oh, one final note....material from 385/2 days will be used in the next story and will contain SPOILERS! So you are here by warned.

* * *

Chapter 30

Sealed

The Heartless towered over the three, it was dark and human shaped like a Darkside, but instead of a hole in it's chest it had the Heartless symbol on it's chest. It's face could be seen, instead of being covered by it's hair. It's mouth was full of teeth, to give it a menacing look. It looked down on the group, blades coming out of it's wrists.

"Sora, seen this before?" Kairi asked.

"Nope, you Riku?"

"I wish I had, then I'd know how to take care of it." Riku stated

"We'll just take care of it like we do everything else. CHARGE!" Sora stated, raising his key high. He rushed in, and was swatted aside by the beast. He used a aerial recovery and landed beside the group.

"Sora, fifty life points left." Jeremy said.

"Dang it!" Sora said, casting Cure to heal him and the others to full life points "Jeremy, maybe you can find a weakness?"

"I'll try, scanning now."

"Guys, lets keep it at bay for a few minutes while we try." Sora said. The four then proceeded to keep away from the beast as it tried to slash them. Kairi was caught, and sent across the room. As she went across the room, a girl dressed in white came out of Kairi and rolled across the floor. She sat up and gasped. Naminé laid there, out cold as so did Kairi. The heartless started to attack Naminé just to be pushed back by Sora suddenly. Sora had used his speed to rush over, and push into the first blade with his Keyblade. The heartless raised it's other hand, and went to bring the other blade down on Sora's head. Riku started to move as Mickey jumped towards the Heartless's head but they where to late. The blade came down and the other two couldn't see past the Heartless's back. Then suddenly, it was pushed off as Roxas was in the air, dressed in his normal clothes, and with Oblivion and Oathkeeper in hands. He landed in front of Sora, spinning the blades and smacking them together.

"Uh...Sora there's two of your key signatures now. Same with Kairi." Jeremie said. "Your life points halved as well with it."

"It's our Nobodies, they where separated from us." Sora said as Roxas stood beside him.

"Eh Sora, lets finish this quick." Roxas said.

"Guys I found his weak point. The armpits..." Jeremie said to get Sora to laugh

"Alright, we got this." Roxas said as Mickey threw his keyblade. The keyblade made it's way to Sora, arming him with two keys. He held the king's key to where the blade faced the opposite way, like how Sora held The Way To Dawn vs Xemnas, and Roxas held his keys at the ready. The two charged forward, jumping as the Heartless went to slash down on them. They reversed over the arms, and ran up them dragging the keys along the side of the arm. The got to the shoulder, and slashed the keys through the Heartless's armpits. The Heartless roared in pain, as it's arms fell off. It then broke apart in black smoke as a red, crystal heart flew up and vanished out of Lyoko. Lyoko flashed, and everything started to move again. A flash of white light went through as Jeremie said "The final return to the past, lets make this work."

~Back at Lyoko after the Return to the Past~

Sora, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita Stood on a platform looking at the Heart of Lyoko. The keyhole was on the surface of the sphere inside the shields. The four Keyblade bearers nodded and raised their keys. All four charged up energy, and shot towards the shield. Sora's broke through the first shield, while Riku's and the kings shattered the secondary shield. The others gasped as the final beam, Kairi's, went into the keyhole harmlessly and a closing could be heard. A single shield came around the core, being round and pink.

"Guys, that shield has...infinite life points." Jeremie said over the computer.

"Wow, nice job guys." Yumi said.

"Too bad you have to leave, finals are next week!" Jeremie said over the computer

"Awe man! XANA, COME BACK I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A FINAL!" Odd yelled as the group laughed

~At the Hermitage~

The green portal to the Gummiship harbor was in the center of the room. Sora and them said their good byes, which was a little hard to do.

"We always interfere don't we." Sora asked the gang as they turned towards the portal

"Yeah, it's because we where suppose to this time. But we did more than we should." Kairi said.

"It was Sora's fault, it always is." Riku remarked with a chuckle to get Sora to shove him through the portal "Hey!"

"Sora!"

Sora turned around to see Jeremie holding up three papers with a smile. "Your report cards."

Sora made a face, and jumped through the portal as fast as he could. The Lyoko gang busted out laughing as Kairi smiled and said "I'll take those, and make sure he sees them."

~The ship~

"So Sora, lets see what you made..." Kairi said to have Sora snatch the paper she held in her hand. He turned it over, turning red saying "I don't want you to see...." as he saw he had her paper. He looked up, turning red in the face as she read out loud "C, C, C, D, D, F"

Riku took it and held it up high over Sora's head saying "I'll be sure to give this to his mom, she'd love it."

"Give that back!" Sora yelled, leaping towards Riku as he side stepped

"I can't give back what you never had idiot."

Sora went head first into Donald's chair, sending the ship into a frenzy. After several shouting matches, they realized they where surrounded by Nobody ships.

"Good job Sora!" everyone said as they began the fight again.


End file.
